


How I Wanted To Die

by AliceWinters



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alice - Freeform, Alice in Wonderland, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, Blood, Dark, F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, How I Wanted To Die, Intense, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, Niall Horan - Freeform, Save Her, Short, Vampires, Zayn Malik - Freeform, highschool, new, one direction - Freeform, onedirection, romantic, selfharm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 31,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceWinters/pseuds/AliceWinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice is an insecure girl. She's awfully lonely at school and she just want's to leave this cruel world. Until popular Harry comes walking into her life, making her fall in love, but then has no choice to leave a deadly mark upon her, against his will... Turning her into a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I kept my sleeves down to my hands, something I always do in winter. Not just because it was cold. But it was because I was hiding something from everyone.   
I was always the girl in the back of the bus, fake smiling, pretending to be okay. I didn't have any friends, so I was just kind off left alone.   
People gave me glances, there and then but no one really bothered to get to know me.. Neither did I.  
I didn't bother to participate in any social clubs or networks to get out. I just stayed quiet and let everyone live life without me. 

It wasn't until one day someone actually noticed me.. 

 

~

 

"He's like so hot."

"Yes! of course he is. It's Zayn Malik. Duh."

Two bimbo's sat in front of me, talking about 1/5 boy in the 'hot' group.  
I rolled my eyes, how can girls sit there and talk like that? How attractive a guy is or whatever. It's just sickening.  
"Hello ladies." A raspy voice spoke. I looked up seeing 'Zayn Malik' the boy who those girls were talking about.

"Hi Zayn." They both synced in high pitch voices, giggling. I was in the back of the bus, right in the corner avoiding everybody.   
Zayn, Niall, Liam, Louis and Harry came rushing in the bus, wanting to sit in the very back.   
But since I made a very bad choice sitting here today, Harry Styles sat next to me. 

I heard strange stories about these boys. Not only they were the 'cool' people of the school.. But they were abnormal. Weird and mysterious. Apparently they seduced girls then killed them; but people don't believe that because I don't know?  
Maybe the way they look makes them seem innocent? 

"Hello." He said. I bit my lip, not really wanting to interact with the strange boy. "Hi." I said like I'm in pain, I wasn't even having eye contact with him. 

"I'm Harry, I believe we haven't met before." I turned away from the window seeing him beside me smiling, flashing his dimples.  
He had dark green eyes, with a pale face. Curly chestnut hair that looked very smooth and luscious. 

"Alice." 

"I knew that, but I was unsure you new my name." His long eye lashes fluttered. 

I uncomfortably moved closer to the window, staring out of it. I still felt his burning gaze on me, how long until we get to school?

"Are you alright?" His accent was thick and dark. I looked back at him, wanting to tell the truth.   
"I am fine." I softly said. I couldn't help notice his teeth becoming very sharp, pointy. They were like forming into fangs. His eyes burned down at my neck, he looked hungry. "Harry?" I asked frightened. When I said that, Niall, the 2/5 boy in his group put his hand on his shoulder whispering something. Harry inhaled deeply, looking away from me. 

Seriously, I was becoming more uncomfortable by the minute.   
I felt a sharp pain hit my wrists. I cringed in pain. "Alice?" Harry looked back at me with concerned.   
"I'm fine, I'm fine." I faked smile, still feeling the pain hit me. "Why are you in pain?"  
"I'm not."   
"Don't lie to me." We spoke in hush voices. 

"I'm not lying-" "I can feel your- see your pain Alice." 

Another pain struck memories from last night reoccurred. Red blood dripping from my wrists, how can my life be devoted to this now?

The bus stopped and the doors flung open, Harry was the first one storming out.

What was all that about?


	2. Chapter 2

First period was already over and now was lunch. Apple, Sandwich, popper. The same as always.  
I had to grab my books from my locker, when I looked over to see Harry and Zayn talking. Harry looked very frustrated and Zayn looked mad.  
I tried to cover up the fact I was staring at them so I tried to cover my wondering eyes with the blue mental that was my locker door. 

It seem when Zayn mentioned something, both of them turned to me. Trying to act like I wasn't watch them, I looked back in my locker, grabbing my books and leaving. I sat alone in the cafeteria, like nothing's new.

I ate my lunch, reading my book until I felt something strange. I looked over at the 'cool' table and Harry was staring at me. He tried to pretend he wasn't looking at me so his eyes wondered off across the other side of the room.  
I heard the bell go off for second period, leaving everyone to scatter off to their next class. I picked up my bag and put it over my shoulder, I collected my scraps putting it in the bin until I slipped over.

I was expecting my head to hit the ground but it didn't. Someone caught me,  
"Are you okay?" A different accent from Harry's was spoken.

I peeped open my eyes seeing Harry's friend, Niall. "I'm fine, thanks." He helped me stand up. Niall suddenly gasped and looked at me very weirdly. "Hello? Are you- erhm."

"I'm sorry, I've got to go." When Niall turned around to the door, Harry was already standing there waiting for him. His dark green eyes where switched to black. Weren't they normally green? I continued my way to class, today has been very different.

***

"Hi Grandma." I said kissing my 70 year old grandma's cheek. "Hi sweetie, how was your day?" She spoke, giving me her toothless smile.  
"It was ordinary, but it was okay. How was your day?" I acted like everything was fine. I was close with Grandma, even though she was my last and only family I never told her how I was really feeling.

"It was okay dear." She gave a pause, trying to remember what to say. "For dinner, do you want sausages and mash? I've been meaning to cook them sausages." 

"Yes, that would be lovely. Do you want me to help?" I offered. "No dearie, you go to your room to study. I'll call you down when I'm finish." She said pushing me lightly. "Okay, but if you need help. Please grandma, tell me." I said rubbing her shoulder, before leaving. 

 

I got out my text books and began my homework.  
I rolled up my sleeves and saw my fresh cuts and old scars. If you are asking, yes, I self harm.  
They were stinging and the pain felt some kind of good. It was sorta a rush when I did it. No one knows, obviously . 

Now. Back to school work, I continued. 

 

~ ~  
Niall: 

"What happened? What did you see?" Harry asked furious. "I just saw someones wrist, they were on the floor and there was just blood every where." I gulped. I was thirsty, but I was so confused when I had that vision. When I touch people I see through their eyes, like back in time. When something has happened to them.

"So when you touched her, you saw that?" Liam asked, also in the conversation. He rubbed his chin, also confused at what I saw. 

"Yeah, strange right?" I asked, why was I even bothered about that human? She wasn't mine, she was Harrys'. 

"In the bus I felt her pain. Could this mean something?" Harry said asking Liam.

"I suppose, it could mean something but I don't know Harry. You shouldn't get too close with this.. Human. She's no good." 

"You wouldn't understand Liam." Harry snapped. "I'm going hunting, I'm starving." He mumbled whilst sprinting away in the forest.

"He shouldn't get too close with her." Liam breathed out. 

"Who cares Liam, it's not our business," I said rolling my eyes.  
"It is our business Niall, Harry's in love with a human." His voice growled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dinner was lovely Grandma." I kissed her cheek, grabbing my plate quickly washing it.   
"Hmm.." She mumbled, interested the show she was watching on the television. "Well, goodnight Grandma."   
"Night sweet heart," Her eyes didn't leave the screen. I walked upstairs, into my bedroom.

I saw a dark hooded figure in my room, I panicked and switched on the light.  
I looked around my room and it was gone. Oh gosh, I'm imagining things. 

I shook my head and walked back to my desk, grabbing my phone. I was scrolling through tumblr until I heard my name being called. 

I opened up my door, "Grandma?" I asked. I still heard the telly going on but no reply from her. I walked down the stairs, she had already passed out. I turned off the t.v, placing a blanket on top of her. "Night grandma.." I kissed her cheek, switching off the light. I was taking my time up the stairs until I heard someone. "Hello?" I asked. I started descending stairs, curious of what I was hearing.

"Helllloo?" I extended the 'o'.

It went dead silent. Pshh. I'm hearing things again. I shook my head and continued up the stairs, completely forgetting/ignoring the strange noises. 

I sat down on my bed. I was finished with my studies and I had nothing else to do. 

 

Maybe it's me when night falls, I turn into utter shit. I sit and cry about how I wish I could feel something, how badly I want to end my life. I have no friends. I have no family, besides my Grandma. I'm ugly and hopeless. No boy wants a girl who is ugly or sad.. Especially if she cuts herself.. When night falls, everything just falls apart.


	4. Chapter 4

I got on the early bus to school, so I was positive I didn't have to sit next to Harry.   
Not many people catch the early bus, because most people couldn't be bothered to wake up that early.   
We were at the last stop and we picked up 4 boys from the football team. These guys were real A-holes and I didn't like them much. 

"Oi! Sweet cheeks!" One yelled, I sat near the front of the bus. No one sits in the front.  
I looked back where they were sitting, curious who they were yelling out to. I saw them staring at me with smirks and the blonde one winked.  
I scoffed and rolled my eyes. 

"Pricks." I muffled under my breath. 

The bus came to its arrival, 'school' and as I was making my way to the entrance.  
But I noticed the four pricks from the bus were not far behind me. They followed me to my locker, calm down Alice, they'd probably just walk pass. 

I unlocked my locker and exchanged my books for today, until I was disturbed abruptly.   
"Hey there. You ignored us in the bus, that's very naughty of you." The same blonde kid on the bus chuckled, he was leaning on the locker that was next to mine.  
I ignored him, trying to get all the things I needed so I could leave. I shut my locker, beginning to walk away until he grabbed me by the arms very tightly. "Hey, don't be so hard!" He acted like this was a game. 

I inhaled sharply, he had a tight grip on my forearms. I could already feel them splitting open, they were so fragile.   
"O-Ouch. L-Let go of me." I said trying to get away, but the more I moved, the tighter it got.   
"Shh.. No love. You were being disrespectful in the bus, I think you're gonna pay." He smirked, turning his head back to his friend, joining in their laughter. They were all enjoying seeing me suffer, seeing me hurt. 

"Let me go you arse, you're hurting me," I whimpered, the pain was getting so unbearable, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how much longer I could bare this pain. 

"Let her go now." A deep growl came behind me. I didn't recognize the voice, it was so unrecognizable and I was becoming dizzy. But whoever it was, the blonde kid let go of me, making me drop the the floor; with someone catching me before I collapsed. 

"Talk to her or touch her ever again, I'll have your blood. Got it!?" Someone was now yelling at them. "Fucking run man!" One of the blonde kids friend said, while I heard their feet running through the hall way.  
My eyes adjusted to who it was, "are you alright?" The curly hair boy asked. My wrists were in pain, I could feel my blood spilling out on to the bandage. 

"I'm fucking perfect." I whimpered, trying to ignore the pain. If I gave any sign I'm hurt, I know he'll question.   
"What is hurting?" He asked, his jaw tensing. "Nothing's hurting, I'm fine." I said standing up, while Harry helped me. 

I picked up my bag, beginning to walk away. "Not even a thank you?" I turned around, annoyed he actually said that.   
I walked closer to him, leaning up to his ear, "I don't need your help." I shoved passed him. 

Why can't everyone just leave me alone?! 

He quickly grabbed my wrists, "let go." I sternly told him. He grabbed my other wrist, pulling me closer to his body. 

"You're mine. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you," he hissed. I stared into his beautiful green eyes, that began turning into a dark green. I wonder why girls fell for this strange boy, not only he was tall and very muscly; he was naturally beautiful. He had perfect pale skin, gorgeous eyes, beautiful pink plumbed lips and also astonishing hair. He was like an angel sent from above. 

"It's my duty to protect you." His grip around my wrists became looser. 

"It's not your duty to, but anyways, you can't protect me.." I whispered, prying myself off him, walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice: 

For the rest of the day, no one talked to me. I didn't see those four pricks or spotted Harry. I don't know why but I was secretly hoping I would see Harry again during the day... but I didn't. 

I didn't catch any bus to go home. I just walked it, being alone means no one is around. No one around means no drama. My wrists were okay, just a slight rip in them; but I lost a bit of blood.   
It was getting very dark and extremely cold too, so I had to hurry. Grandma wasn't home for the weekend, some trip with her oldie friends. Yeah even my 60 year old grandma has friends and I don't, so depressing.. 

I wasn't concerned if I came late because one, Grandma wasn't home and if I was late she would worry. Two, it's Friday. I can leave my homework till Saturday after noon. The sun was setting and it started getting cooler, the winds picking up. I couldn't help myself but to admire the beautiful sunset. It was orange with a pink/purple horizon. Just absolutely beautiful. Before mum died she used to tell me 'enjoy the littlest things in life'.   
So when you're walking alone or you are simply depressed, just look around you and notice the little details you would normally never pick up. Trust me it helps me. 

Whilst I was admiring the sunset, made me forget where I was walking. I tripped and landed on hard concrete.

Okay now that freaking hurt. 

My breasts, palms, chin and knees were the only things that got a massive impact. I stood up, a stinging feeling instantly kicking in. What are the damages now? I looked at my palms, all ripped open and blood beginning to pour out. Great.

I notice I picked up shale in my wounds, so I lightly flicked them out with my index finger. Suddenly I felt some warm liquid beginning to run down my throat, ohh noo... I touched the liquid with the back of my hand on it to check what is was and yep, it was blood. I tried wiping most of it off with my tissue that I had in my pocket but it was going to be fine for now. I had to quickly get back home before it starts bleeding again. I sighed in annoyance, I only had one spare tissue left and I used it on my chin, great.

I could feel the rest of my body start to ache when I took a deep breathe. Finally I looked at my knees, yep, the same as my palms. They too, also had shale in them. Well isn't this fucking great?! I tried to pick up my bag but I couldn't, it was going to hurt my palms if I attempted to. 

"Alice?" I turned around quickly seeing the strange curly boy, Harry. "Oh shit." He cursed, seeing me. What a lovely thing to say when you see a girl who just fell over! "Are you okay? What the fuck happened?!" He said picking up my bag for me, tossing it over his shoulder. 

"I fell, that's all." I said turning my hands around showing him. "Your chin and knees are bleeding too." He pointed to them, keeping his distance. He stared at them very oddly... It was like he was in pain. 

"I'm fine, can I just have my bag back so I can go home and clean myself up?" I asked politely, walking towards him wanting to collect my bag. Oh please Lord, make him give my bag so I can go home and cry alone. 

"I'll walk you home," he shrugged his shoulders. 

"No." I wasn't letting this kid know where I live. "Yes. So I'm sure you're safe." He said getting furious. I expect no one's ever disobeyed Harry before, maybe that's why he's acting like this. "No." I said stubbornly, I wasn't going to be one of his little followers. 

"Pass me my bag." I said putting my bloody hand out, ordering him to give it over. He walked very close to me and looked me dead in the eyes. His tallness intimidated me, but I tried my best not to look scared. "Brave little one aren't you." He smirked. 

"I'm tougher than you think Styles." I tried to find any courage that was left in me. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Hurry up. Before it starts to rain." He said looking up at the sky. I didn't notice until now how fast the weather changed; dark clouds began rolling in. "Fine. Just because its about to rain." I said storming in front of him, leading the way.

We were only 5 minutes away from my house until heavy rain drops fell from the dark sky. "Hurry." He ushered me, wrapping his arm around me; using his tallness as an umbrella. We walked as fast as we could to the front door. I tried going faster but my legs weren't as long as Harry's. I hastily grabbed my keys and opened the door in a hurry, but we were already soaking wet. I was so cold, my teeth were chatting and my lips were beginning to become the colour blue. 

"Let me get us towels." I said creeping down the hall way. I grabbed spare clothes and towels for Harry and I, only using my finger tips to grab them. I quickly walked back to the kitchen, where I left Harry.  
He already had taken off his shirt and he was sorting out something on the bench top. I couldn't help notice all the ink that was imprinted on his skin.

"Here is a towel and some spare clothes." I said placing it on the table for him. He found our first aid kit and he already had the infection cream out and band aids out.

"You own quite a lot of bandages, why is that?" He asked, eyeing me. I stiffen up, he isn't onto me right?   
"Grandma likes to be prepared." I said, trying to find the first excuse on the top of my head. "Prepared for what?" He said looking at me firmly. "I don't know. She likes being organised." 

He looked at me with his pearl white teeth taken in his bottom lip. "You're a terrible liar."   
I rolled my eyes, trying to avoid the subject. I grabbed his towel and wrapped it around him, I didn't want to feel responsible if he caught a cold.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice: 

The rain got heavier, meaning we couldn't leave the house. AKA meaning Harry had to stay. He got changed into a large shirt I owned and boxes. I did changed into long pants and a jumper. "Sit on the bench," Harry commanded. I obeyed, knowing he was going to fix me up. He rolled up my pants up to my mid thigh, cleaning my knee. He applied the cream on and placed a band aid on it. I curiously watched him; as his lips were in a pout. His firm concentration on the wound. "Now your hands." He said, finished with both knees.

I gave him my hands, my eyes still not leaving him. Just the way he carefully applied the cream then wrapping the bandages around my left hand, made me feel safe with him. Although, I was scared that if he moved my sleeves a little bit higher, he would see my other bandages that were hiding my other open wounds.. 

He looked up from my hand with a confused face. "Why do you feel worried?" He asked. 

"Huh?" I asked, caught off guard. 

"You feel worried. Do I make you anxious?" He asked, hurt. "N-No" I stuttered.   
"So why are you worried?" He said, stopping until he gets his answer. 

"Why are you helping me. You know, with this." I said looking down at my knees and my half finished hands. 

"Like I said, it's my duty to protect you." He said repeating what he told me earlier today. I lightly scoffed, 'It's my duty'. 

He continued to finish my right hand, repeating the same steps for my left hand. When he was done, I looked down at my sore large hands that were wrapped securely in white bandages. "Thank you." I said barely a whisper. 

"I'm not done yet love." He said putting his index finger under my chin, softly pulling my chin up so he could examine my open wound; that I completely forgot about. My eyes watched the ceiling as Harry carefully fixed my chin. I tried looking at Harry while he worked on my chin, without moving my head, but it was impossible.

"Finished." I felt the band aid being placed on. I slowly lowed my head and placed my finger tips over the covered wound.   
"Thank you Harry.." He looked back at me with an un-readable face. 

"Why are you saying thank you?" 

"For saving me from those boys today and for this." I said putting up my hands. He smirked and shook his head. "I was kidding when I asked for an apology." He said amused, placing the container that held medical equipment back where it belonged.  
"I don't care, anyone else would of let me get beaten up by those boys and left me in the rain. So I'm being serious Harry, thank you." I said telling him the truth.

"I'm pretty sure those boys didn't have in mind beating you up love." He said putting the band-aid scrapes in the bin. 

"They wouldn't of-"

"Oh yeah they would. I could tell what they had in mind doing to you." He said pausing, his hands on the sink; facing away from me. I watched his back tense, just mentioning it. 

"You can read minds?" I asked not believing him. 

He turned around with a cold face. His green eyes locked to the ground whilst he started walking over to me. He placed his hand on my waist, pulling me closer to him. He had his body between my legs. He leaned his forehead against mine, shutting his eyes close. A small gasp escaped my lips from the unexpected actions. 

"They were going to do things to you that you could never imagine. You were lucky I was there." His dark voice was raspy, making the back of my neck hair stand up. "You're mine. No one can have you," Harry's voice began to raise. 

I felt scared, but I felt something else. I felt like I mattered to someone. "Can we do something that will distract me. I'm on the verge to going to each of their houses and killing them." I placed my hand on his, rubbing soothing circles on his knuckles. Whatever I was doing seemed to calm down. 

"We could watch something." I spoke quietly, still frightened.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry: 

I still kept my firm grip while holding her hand. She was mine. Not exactly, but I've sworn to protect her. Those boys were going to pay. How dare they mess with her, how dare they think about doing anything to her!   
If I didn't arrive to school in time Alice would of been raped and killed. No one touches her! 

Just their sickening thoughts could be read miles away.  
I would never let that happen to Alice, she is mine. Mine and only mine. 

When I saw her bleeding, I was so thirsty I didn't know if I could control myself.   
But then I thought Alice deserves a better life than being a vampire, so I had to control my ergs of biting her.  
She was just so delicate, her soft pale skin being intertwined with mine. Luckily I had a fed before I visited Alice, because if I didn't; my skin would of been colder then ice and I wouldn't be able to clean her wounds without wanting a lick. 

If I drink blood, it gives me special abilities. Number one, having warm skin for a long period of time. Number two, running very fast and number three; reading minds. 

But with Alice, I couldn't read her mind. The only thing I could do was feel her emotions.  
For an example, if she was in pain, I could feel it. If she was upset, I could feel it. All her emotions, I could feel. That was the only thing I had connected with Alice. She was the only person I could share emotions with. 

I couldn't take my eyes off her while we watched the movie. Its like I had to always have my eyes on her.   
Maybe I was afraid she would run away or be taken away from me. It was just something she had on her.   
I used to keep my distance, but I can't anymore. I can't keep away, its so hard once you get so close.  
She looked so innocent, so delicate.. so.. delicious. 

She jumped when her mobile phone started ringing. "Um, Harry I've got to take this." She said looking at her phone, she looked back at me for a approval to walk away. I just smiled at her, letting her go. Letting her hand slip from mine. She walked away into another room, but she wasn't too far away because I could still hear the conversation..

Alice:

"Grandma?" I perked up, missing her already. "Hi sweetie, everything okay at home?" She asked, I could hear people chattering in the background. Grandma was at some friends house or something around that. She wouldn't exactly tell me but I wasn't fussed about her going.

"Oh everything is fine. Just the weather is crazy!" I said looking out the window, it was pouring down rain.   
"Oh really? Is it hailing or something?"

"No, no. It's like raining pretty hard. But I'm fine." I said, looking at my left and right palms. I had the phone between my shoulder and ear, supporting it. 

"Did you get home safe?" Grandma was always worried about me.   
"Yeah, I'm fine now." I said hesitating of what I was going to say next..  
"I sort of got distracted when I was walking and I tripped, I grazed my knees and palms- Harry got me home before it started raining and-" 

"Who's Harry?" She asked, interrupting me in a surprised voice . Probably because I mentioned a boys name.

"Oh, he's a... friend. He got me home and fixed me up. Is that okay Grandma?" I was frightened she would get mad.   
"Erhm. No, no not at all! Is he there right now?" I felt my face blush, while I had a great big grin on my face while I stared at the floor.  
I mentally hit myself, why am I smiling so big? 

"Yeah he is. He can't leave the house, its not safe outside." I tried to make it sound like he was stuck here. 

"Are you okay darling? Your knees and palms are okay?"

"Yeah Grandma, I'm all cool. Just don't worry, please." I told her.   
"Well okay. Please try not to hurt yourself again. Well, I've got to go. If you need me, call."

"Okay thanks Grandma. Bye." 

"Bye Alice." 

I ended the call, slowly making my way back to the couch. I couldn't help notice why the strange curly haired boy was smiling down at the ground in such glee. "H-Harry?" I stuttered, it was still usual seeing a boy to be sitting on my sofa.

He closed his eyes shut and turn his head to me, opening up his eyes, giving me a sweet smile.  
The same gorgeous dimples, the same beautiful eyes and the same perfect- "Is everything okay with your grandma?" 

"What?- Oh yeah. She's fine. Just checking up on me." I tried my best not to stare at him.   
Maybe it was just the way his eyes twinkled.. Or maybe its just the way the corners of his lips lifted up. It's just all the littlest things he does that makes me feel like this. But he would never like me, and if we ever did get especially close.. I know I would hurt him. Or he might even hurt me.   
It was a moment silent, just staring in each others eyes. What would he be thinking? Would he be thinking about me? Why does his eyes have such an extraordinary tint of green? 

He was the first boy I've ever stared at with such amaze. Remember how I said I hate it when girls sit there and talk about boys and how attractive they are? Well I'm doing that right now.


	8. Chapter 8

Alice; 

It wasn't until Harry cleared his throat and looked away.   
My stomach dropped, did I do something wrong? 

"I think.. The weather is getting worst." He took his plumb bottom lip between his teeth, looking out of my back yard through the big open window.   
I looked outside too, It was actually getting worse. "Um- yeah." I awkwardly agreed. "I'll be back in a second right?" His pupils became into slits.  
He left me on the couch, watching some boring show. 

Only minutes later I heard a crash outside in my back yard. I jumped off the couch, frightened and curious.   
I watched the trees from my neighbors yard crash into grandmas garden. I hated storms, especially when they were this violent. I was frightened and alone..

"Harry?" I called out, where did he go?

Harrys POV: 

'Harry where are you? I know you're here, hurry up!' I heard Zayns thoughts from outside. I excused myself from Alice making my way to the back laundry door.

Even though I trusted the boys, I didn't trust them around Alice. After all they are vampires.   
I left Alice on the couch.. I don't want to leave her, she is already frighten of storms. 

"What do you want Zayn?" I said obviously annoyed. His black and red jumper was soaking wet, along with his whole body. His hair pushed back while he stood against the brick wall, being sheltered from the hard rain. 

"Why are you here?" He growled. Man these boys don't like Alice do they!?  
"I'm allowed to be. I have every right to protect her." 

Zayn and Liam didn't like Alice okay? She was a human. A girl.  
They know I love her but they don't want a girl around, they just see girls as food. 

We practically seduce them with our looks. We chat them up, and when the time comes being alone.. We bite them.   
But since we can't do that anymore, we had to stop. (People were getting suspicious from so many girls disappearing) so we started feeding on animals.   
They don't taste as good as humans, it's just only satisfying us. 

"You aren't playing lovely dovey with her right?" Zayns facial expression was like ' Come on, it's not true aye? '  
But my silence was his confirmation.

"Harry Styles if you do not leave right now, I will kick your ass back home."   
I rolled my eyes and closed the door in his face.   
'I will get you Harry,' he growled. 

I heard a crash from the other side of the house.   
"Harry!" I heard the familiar voice. 

Oh no... Alice! 

I felt her feeling scared. I realise she had left the seat, she was facing the backdoor while she watched with terror. I noticed the neighbors tree has been knocked down, into Alices garden. The rain was louder and harder than before and it echoed through the house.

"Alice!" I called. She turned, her lost sad eyes finding me. I wrapped my arms around her securely.   
She buried her face into my chest, having the same tight grip to me. 

"W-Why did you leave me? P-Please don't ever-" She stuttered. 

"You're okay. You're okay.. I'm here." I cooed, stroking her hair. 

(I'm sorry if this is short. I haven't updated in so long. I've been busy and I promise I'll make it up for you guys!)


	9. Chapter 9

Alice's POV: 

I wasn't used to this physical contact I was getting from Harry. Not because he was a boy or anything, but no one hugs me.   
It's still very rare for Grandma to hug me. When mum and dad was around I didn't get much attention either.   
There was fighting, tears, all of it, at the age of 6. But when I was 8, I got adopted by Grandma after a night where mum and dad went out with me and they never came back. I never really talk about their deaths, just because I don't like talking about it at all. It's a soft subject and Grandma never really mentions it so I didn't either. I loved them, of course. But I was still at a very young age where I couldn't remember much. 

I was unable to move because I was mummified and I couldn't cook dinner for Harry and I..   
So.. umm.. Harry was making an attempt. 

 

*

I sat on the stool watching the tall, muscly boy walk around my kitchen.   
He picked up pots and pans from the cupboards, taking food from the fridge. I was quite impressed how he knew where everything was.   
I watched him nip on his lower lip while he added water into the pot, while stirring with the wooden spoon. He did look like what he was doing. 

I offered to help many times, but he objected. I figured he was a stubborn one which I found adorable in his nature, but maybe in other cases it could be bad. I hated Harry, but in some other way.. I liked him. He was different from the other boys.   
Not only he was stubborn, but he was protective. I found it all extremely attractive, but I knew I could never get close to him. 

He grated cheese and placed the cooked spaghetti pasta on a plate. Within minutes the smell of mince cooking in the pan was making my stomach toss and turn. I was so hungry, I couldn't stop mouth watering. 

I heard a chuckle escape from the tall boy. Was I, the one he was laughing at? 

"You're really hungry, aren't you?" He his raspy voice made me sit up. 

"Erhm. Yeah." I stuttered, glancing at him and looking down at the floor. I couldn't stand his gorgeous eyes staring at me.  
It was like I didn't want something so beautiful like him, look at something so worthless like me. 

He placed a plate of Spaghetti in front of me.

Harry gave a grin, pleased with his dish. 

"I don't eat meat." I smiled at him. 

His grin died down into a frown. I couldn't snuffle my laugh, he was even cute when he frowned. 

"I'm joking." He smiled and frowned. "Hahah very funny." He pouted his lips, taking a seat beside me.   
He watched me as I tried picking up the fork with my hands. It was unsuccessful and I was quite embarrassed from it and I gave up. I looked at Harry, while he watched with an amuse expression.

"Umm... Harry." I stuttered scratching my head awkwardly. "Here." Harry took the fork from my hand and picked up the pasta with bits of meat inside. 

"Open wide" he said in a childs voice. I frowned at him, he's going to feed me like a little baby. 

He broke into laughter, dropping the fork onto the plate. I didn't find this amusing! I gave him a cold stare, and he tried to keep a straight face. 

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." He licked his lips. He twirled the pasta around the fork and fed me. It was actually really sweet and romantic kinda.

With each bite Harry gave a cute grin. "You like it?" He asked hopeful. I shook my head and swallowed the chewed up food in my mouth. "I love it." 

Seeing Harry Styles, the popular kid from Cav Manfed State High School blush was very rare. He normally walked around with a firm line on his lips with his pale white face cold. He intimated people, but seeing this side was... Different. A good different. 

I couldn't really talk because I was the same like him. I had the same hard, cold stare, lips pressed together and emotionless.   
Dead. But just breathing. 

I eventually finished the plate of spaghetti and I was stuffed. "Thank you Harry." I said, smiling at Harry. But when I notice Harry cleaning up the dishes, he put the left over food in the fridge.

I frowned, he didn't eat. 

"What's wrong?" he also frowned, turning around. "Why didn't you eat?" I felt bad for not realizing.   
"Oh no love, I'm not hungry." His frown, turned into a sweet small smile. 

"But-" I tried to protest. "Seriously, I'm full from lunch today. I don't need to eat your food." He turned, as I watched his hair bounce with him.   
Nightfall already fell and no, the rain didn't stop. 

Harry came beside me and picked me up in bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he gave a small smirk, "how are you feeling?" He whispered, letting me down on the couch softly. Still with his arms wrapped around me. 

"I'm okay." I whispered back. 

 

I haven't felt this way in a while. Normally I'm moody, uptight Alice who doesn't let anyone in.   
It was still unusual to have this much attention on me, but I began to wonder... Does Harry like me? Do I like Harry?  
Or is this happening all so fast I'm being a complete idiot and thinking he likes me? Or is this how he pulls girls in?   
Act all sweet and make out something he's not and just uses them?

Because if it is... 

 

I don't want to play this game. 

 

I don't want to play his game.


	10. Chapter 10

Alice's: 

When I woke, he disappeared. It was like waking up from a good dream and you didn't want it to end... but it did.   
I was beginning to think I was hallucinating all of it.. But I certainty wasn't when I still saw the bandages around my left and right hand, and the band-aids on my knees. It was all real. Harry was here. 

I looked at my backyard and the neighbors large, beautiful jacaranda tree has fallen down onto my garden. It broke the fence and luckily it didn't damage anything much more. 

I'll have to call someone about that..

I left the couch, going to the upstairs bathroom.   
When I caught myself looking into the mirror, I still saw the same skinny, scroungy Alice.   
I had large dark bags under my eyes and my skin was pale than ever. My lips were un-chapped and my hair was dull and dead. It also didn't help with this ugly skin colour band-aid on my chin.  
Great.   
My stomach twisted when I saw the reflection of my razor blade through the mirror.   
It was just sitting their, on the bathroom sink. Casually screaming 'USE ME!' 

I blinked hard at it. The feeling of the cold, silver object slicing through my skin just rushed through me.  
It was some trigger in my brain that I hated but loved. 

I stared long and hard at it.. It was so easy to give in...  
It was very persuasive.

'C'mon Alice. Is this tempting you? Do you want to feel me slicing through you again?' It like whispered to me.

I took the cold blade between my fingers examining it. I just didn't think twice about it. 

I rolled my sleeves up, passing my second bandages. I put pressure on the blade, gliding it across my skin as I watched the red liquid spill out underneath it. It was like in the moment I could breathe. It's like I'm drowning and I finally get a lung full of oxygen. 

 

Harry's: 

"You shouldn't be helping her." Liam spoke sternly.   
Zayn and Liam were angry that I helped Alice get home. I don't know why, but they didn't like it.   
We all sat in the living room, while Niall and Louis were out hunting. Zayn and Liam were consulting me about me taking Alice home and staying there. 

"She needed me," my voice was cold. I had to leave Alice or Zayn and Liam would barge right through her door and grab me.   
"She didn't need you. She was perfectly capable to get herself home." Zayn gritted through his teeth. 

"And how would you know?! She fell over and hurt herself! She needed me." I hissed. 

"Psh. She's such a klutz." He rolled his eyes. "Don't talk about her that way." I stood up from the couch, ready to pounce on top of Zayn.   
"Zayn, don't. Harry." Liam warned both of us.

I backed away and I sat down back on the black leather couch again.  
I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be with Alice. She's probably waking up confused and upset that I've left. 

"Are you jealous or something Zayn? Jealous I've found someone to care about!" Anger burned through me, I was going to lose it I know. 

He stood up, making me do the same.  
Zayn and I were the same height and we stood nose to nose. He's golden brown eyes were filled with rage, same with mine.   
How dare he talk about my Alice that way.

"Vampires don't have feelings." His cold voice hit me like a bus.  
He was right. Vampires don't have feelings. 

But what I was feeling? 

He realised that he won this fight, so he turned away. 

"Just because you lost Elizabeth doesn't mean you can be harsh on me." It slipped from my lips. 

He stopped, but he didn't turn around. 

"Elisabeth left me. If it wasn't for Liam, I would of been dead." He repeated the same thing he told us all how he died and turned into a vampire.   
"Well you know what Zayn? You're dead. Wonder whats worse? you're dead but you're still living." 

"You know what Harry?" Zayn snapped. He was now facing me with a look he was going to rip my head off. 

"I killed myself, so what. I didn't want to become this. Yeah, I know the love of my life walked out on me. But you're also dead, loving the living. But you know what sucks for you? The girl you 'love' " he air quoted the word love.   
"She's alive. But she's slowly killing herself." 

When Zayn said that, I felt a stinging pain on my forearm.   
It was like I was getting cut by something. 

 

She's alive. But she's slowly killing herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Alice: 

It was another shit Monday. My hands and knees were better within a few days, just a gaze.   
I sat in class with tired eyes. Another night staying up feeling sad and feeling worthless. It was end of year semester, where no one does any work because all assessment is over and done with. So we would all sit and talk to each other about our up coming plans - well I wouldn't be talking, I'd just listen to other people's conversations.   
Fourth period rang and I had History next, a subject I didn't actually like. But I didn't mind today because we weren't going to do any work. I gathered my belongings, dragging myself to my locker.   
Taking out a novel and a note pad. All I do is read or draw during class now. 

~ 

I sat at the back, doodling in the note pad. I stopped reading my novel because I kept getting distracted.   
I couldn't take him out of my mind.

He wouldn't leave my mind. 

It felt like he was permanent marker, stuck it my head and he wouldn't leave.  
I sketched a tall boy, who had a big built with curly messy hair covering his face.   
In cursive writing on top, I wrote 'The Strange Boy'. 

Even in my drawings, I surprised myself. I curiously looked at it.. It didn't seem right....

Something was missing. 

I flicked the page over, starting fresh. I drew another sketch of Harry, almost the same as the last one but slightly different.   
I stared at it.. Something is missing. The smile on his face didn't look like him. Too happy? I erased the smile and put a sad face.   
Nope, didn't work. I erased it again, more in a rush. I inhaled deeply, concentrated on the drawing.

I drew a straight face, something Harry always wore. That didn't even work!

Come on Alice think..  
I retried the smile again, but not to happy. I waved the pencil through my fingers, still thinking.   
Stopping abruptly, a strange thought crossed my mind. I placed little fangs on either side of his smile.

Harry as a vampire? In your dreams Alice. I shook my head, laughing at myself.   
But deep down inside I knew it looked completed, it ful-filled something in me knowing it's Harry.   
A vampire? 

"But like- isn't he like strange?" I looked up from the drawing, seeing the group of girls in front of me, over hearing their discussion.

Three of them leaned on their chairs to listen in to the conversation. They gathered around the blonde girl who had her desk in the middle.  
I looked at the teachers desk, Mr. Heather was absent, maybe in the stuff room getting a coffee or something.

My eyes wonder back to the girls who gossiped in front of me.  
"They're all strange!" The red hair girl hissed.

"So what? They're hot as! Any girl is lucky to get some of that," The brown hair girl snapped at the red head.

I had a gut feeling who they were talking about. 

"But oh gosh- the curly one? What's his name? Hairy..?"

"It's Harry you dim wit!" The brown hair girl rolled her eyes, face palming. 

"Oh yeah- like I would do anything for him. Any day. He's like- a sex god." The blonde hair girl blabbed on. 

My blood began to boil. My stomach tighten from hearing this. The way she talked made me want to stand up and shout how stupid they sound and how Harry isn't some toy. He's more than that.   
I bit my tongue, holding myself back. Don't lost it Alice, keep your cool. 

"But isn't he dating that really hot chick?" Someone chimed in. I wasn't even looking at them anymore, I kept my head down staring at the drawing. 

He isn't 'dating some hot chick' you lunatic!

I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous!

"No. He's single, they all are!" I heard the ginger girl say.

"Apparently he fucked one of the girls in-"

"That's enough!" I shouted. I was standing on my feet, with my hands in fists. 

The girls who sat in front of me, all turned around quickly, being interrupted.   
With my loud racket, I grabbed the whole class' attention. My chest rising and falling unevenly, I couldn't control it anymore. I felt dizzy and shaky.  
All their confused eyes blinked at me. I grabbed my book and note pad, shoving it into my bag, storming out of the class room.  
The tension was unbearable. 

When exiting the room, the last bell of the day rang in my ears. All doors flew open with kids rushing out, wanting to go home.   
I began rushing out of the door, I couldn't stand the glares I was getting from the people in that class.   
My adrenalin rushed kicked in and I was sprinting through the hall ways, with people staring at me weirdly.

 

I immediately regretted sprinting out school, I had a stitch and I was out of breath. Gosh I'm so unfit.   
I made it home with a bad stitch in my rib cage, making me clutch hard to it, somehow thinking it will help.  
With alot of great difficulty, I finally found the keys and unlocked the door.   
I shuffled in, sliding my shoes off and putting down my bag. 

"Hi grandma." I mumbled, opening up the fridge grabbing a bottle of water. I was so thirsty, I didn't bother to close the fridge, I just stood appreciating the cool air coming from it.   
I took my swig and placed the lid back on.

"Hello darling, how was school?" 

I closed the fridge, seeing Grandma standing up and mixing a bowl with something in it.

"Boring and tiring." I yawned, blinking rapidly to get myself awake. 

"Ohh what are you making?" I peeped at the large bowel grandma was holding between her forearm and stomach, stirring with a brown wooden spoon. 

"Double choc brownies. You can have some when the ones in the oven are out, " She smiled, making her face wrinkle up like usual.

"Thanks grandma," I didn't notice how tired I was until I yawned again. 

Maybe you could stop being tired if you stopped going to bed at 4 am Alice! 

Grandma frowned, slowing down her stirring. "You look tired dear, not sleeping well?" 

"Narh, I'm not actually."I admitted, rubbing my eyes. "Just can't sleep anymore." 

"Well I can give you some medication love, It helps very well." She suggested, I shook my head.

"No It's really fine Grandma." I said in a raspy voice. 

She shook her head stubbornly and placed down the bowl, turning around to one of the cabinets.   
"Must be here somewhere." She muttered to herself. 

I leaned on the bench, tapping my fingers on the table. 

"Ah, here it is." She said perkily. "Take one right before you go to sleep, they are strong and they help. Trust me Alice, no more than 2 because they are very, very strong." She spoke sternly, handing me the bottle of pills.

"Thanks Grandma, I won't over dose trust me." I smiled softly, shaking my head. 

She gave a satisfied nod and continued back cooking.

"Call me down when they're finish okay Grandma?" I said. "Okay" she replied back.   
I grabbed my school bag and went up stairs. I took out the note pad from my bag and placed it down on the bed, while placing the white bottle of pills on my bedside table. I sat crossed legged on the bed, flipping through my drawings. 

First was a girl and a guy, holding hands whilst swinging on swings. You couldn't see their faces, only their backs. 

Second was a drawing off a girl who wore long sleeves that were too long for her arms. She wore black short shorts, with her long hair tied up to the side covering half her face. She had the sleeves of her shirt pressed against her mouth, secretly saying she had a secret that she couldn't tell any body. 

The third was the one with Harry, the one that didn't look like him.   
But the fourth one, was 'vampire Harry'. Strangely, the one that looked like him. 

My drawings were spread all around me like a moat. I oddly felt safe. 

Half an hour passed and Grandma came in, giving me a plate of her delicious double choc brownie.   
She didn't stay for very long in my room and she returned back downstairs to the kitchen to clean I assume. 

Teachers didn't give out homework on the last few weeks of school and it was seven o'clock before I knew it. The bags under my eyes were a dark brown, making me look more terrible. I needed sleep and I had nothing else to do.  
But my problem was when I needed to sleep, I was wide awake. And when I was sleepy, I had to be wide awake. 

I grabbed the bottle of pills and looked at it, It can't be that bad could it Alice?   
On the label it said it was listed very strong, so only one tablet was needed for a good night rest. 

Take one tablet for a good 9 hour rest, no more than two and if overdose please seek medical attention straight away.

I didn't care, I wanted to fall into a deep, deep sleep.   
*  
I shook the bottle lightly, hearing the pills rattle on the plastic bottle. Opening the bottle, making a loud pop noise.  
Pouring a handful of pills into the palm of my hand, making me stare hard at them.

How many could I take before I slip into eternal sleep?

I placed a few in my mouth, swallowing them quickly with the water. I kept doing that until it was completely empty.. Maybe I lost a bit of control when I realised my eye was blurry and I was becoming dizzy. I collapsed, feeling my eyes become very heavy. 

How many pill did I take? 

*

I stared hard at the bottle of pills. Did I just picture everything that would happen if I swallowed too many pills?   
I was quite shaken up by the vision I just had. Lightly shaking the open bottle into my hand, only letting two white pills fall out.   
I inhaled deeply, slowly rising my hand up to my mouth. The pills slid in, with water gushing right after it. 

I still held the bottle of pills in my hand and hit my head onto my pillow.  
I felt tired instantly, maybe these pills are actually working...  
Everything slowly became blurry and then I fluttered my eyes close, falling asleep within seconds. 

 

Harry:

I was panicking a little bit. She's been sleeping a little over 12 hours and she hasn't moved all night.   
"A-Alice?" I whispered, shaking her lightly. I got no response. Not a groan or a twitch.

"Alice please wake up you're scaring me." I placed my hands on her face, trying to get a reaction out of her.   
Rumor went around that Alice had a random out burst during fourth period. Apparently it was something she heard from the girls who sat in front of her. Something about me. 

I came around to check up on her and to see if she was okay, but I found herself asleep.... at 7 PM. 

Her head rested on her dark pillow, making her sleep on her left side. Her right arm extended out to the edge of the bed, hanging off it. She looked like she was still in a deep sleep, but that could be impossible because I watched her sleep for 12 hours. 

I started freaking out when it looked like she stopped breathing.   
"Alice." I said shaking her a little harder, "Alice, for the love of god please wake up." I shook her harder than last time, shaking her whole body. A loud drop of an object was made, making Alice mumble something. 

"What Alice?" I leaned my ear close to her mouth, "The pills..." she mumbled. "Huh?" 

"Grandma said... don't overdose.." 

I looked down at my foot, spotting a bottle of pills. This must of been the object that made the loud thump...   
I picked it up, looking at Alice and then back to the small container. 

Take one tablet for a good 9 hour rest, no more than two and if overdose please seek medical attention straight away.

I flipped out. Alice wouldn't overdose would she?!  
I grabbed her by the shoulders, "Alice! Alice wake up!" I started shaking her more violently. I was panicking now, what happens if she doesn't wake up?!   
When she started moving slightly and started to groan, I vanished through her window. She woke up hyperventilating.

Alice: 

***  
He stood there, with his beautiful glint in his eyes with his dimples poking out.   
His hair pushed back, exposing more of his face. He was angel alright. 

"Alice," He whispered. 

"Alice don't die." He started panicking.

"I'm not going to die Harry." I spoke calming him down, but he didn't listen. 

"Alice. Wake up you're scaring me" He said grabbing a hold of my shoulders, lightly shaking me. 

"Harry I'm here!" I tried to shout, but he still didn't here me. 

"Why did you take the pills?!" He was now screaming. 

" I didn't take too many pills Harry. I listened to what my Grandma said.. She said don't overdose. I didn't Harry, I swear." 

He was now shaking me hard, making me scared. 

Fangs started forming, his eyes turned black and into slits. 

"Alice! Alice wake up!" He shouted, 

***

I gasped awake. I quickly scanned around my surroundings. My heart beat was banging loudly on my chest, feeling the sweat roll of my forehead. Harry was here, I know. He must of been!  
I looked at the time, it was 6 am. I slept for 12 hours?! 

I rubbed my eyes, making sure this wasn't a dream and it was reality.


	12. Chapter 12

Alice: 

Entering the school grounds was painful. The horrible stares I was receiving from people was really uncomfortable.   
I carried myself to my locker, checking my timetable. Scanning over my timetables, giving it a quick glance, I lifted my eyes up to the people around me who were whispering while staring. When they notice I was no longer looking at my book, they acted completely innocent. My mouth went dry and I became nervous. Secretly hopping the tall, curly haired would appear and make everything better. 

I shut my eyes close, immediately regretting the thought.  
He wouldn't want to talk to me during school, he's the popular boy who everyone bows down to.. While I'm shy, weird Alice who doesn't have any friends. 

The bells rung, making everyone leave to the next class. I sat down in the back, watching everyone take a seat. They gave glares at me, leaving the seat beside me become empty. Great, I frighten people now! 

"Morning Class. " 

Mrs. Debsly, was a short, plumb woman for her age. Short hair, spiked up. The colour of her lip stick matched the colour of her hair, a bright orange. She wore too much makeup around her eyes, and when she smiled her fat wrinkly face would scrunch up with it.

She smelt of the mix of tobacco and pepper mint chewing gum, not the best combination. The pepper mint chewing gum tried to master the smell, but the strong tobacco scent could not be removed.   
Her style was awful, she wore dresses and tops that were two times too small for her, making it expose her pot belly. She was a nice art teacher, but she had a lot of sass. 

"Today's lesson will require your drawing skills. I don't mind what you draw, just make sure it's appropriate." She said, putting down her cup of coffee. Leaving a lip stick stain on the rim of the white and gray coffee mug. 

"Argh, late. Once again Mr. Horan." Her old scrunchy voice hissed.

"Sorry miss." He apologized dully.. 

"Hurry up and take a seat," She grumbled.   
He glanced around the room, trying to find a spare seat. His eyes lit up finding a seat- the one next to mine. 

He gave a small smile, realizing I was looking at him. When he walked through the middle of the rows, all the girls eyes followed him.   
Making them give me a hard stare. I didn't want him sitting next to me! I was forced to sit next to him.

When he sat, he brought his desk a little closer to mine. "Hello." He had a thick Irish accent, something I never took unnoticed.  
"Hi." I quietly replied back, giving him a small smile, not showing my teeth. 

"You have the end of the less to complete the task students, now please, they better be good." She spoke, in her moderate tone. She sat down on the small seat, making the chair squeak when her large backside sat on it. 

Shutting the world out, I let my imagination wonder, sketching whatever appears in my head. 

"Hey can I borrow your rubber?" I was dragged out of my day dreaming.

I turned my head, looking at him, stunned. Was he talking to me? 

"Please?" His crystal blue eyes blinked, giving me a sweet smile. 

"Yeah sure," I grabbed the small white eraser, placing it into his hands.

We lightly grazed each others fingers, making his pupils increase and making him gasp lightly.  
Two of his teeth, one from the left and one other from the right was slowly forming out. He looked like a..... a vampire.

I got became afraid of what was happening and I moved myself back away from him, frightened. 

"Erhm- Thanks." He stuttered. Slowly watched his eyes become normal and so as his teeth.

 

~~

Niall:

I saw it again. It was like all I could see now these days.  
Everything was all the same. The blood, the forearm, the floor.

It happened again.

What could I be seeing now with her? The future?

Did Alice have some special effect on me that I could see her future? 

It wasn't like the last vision I had, the cuts on the persons forearms were horizontal... Countless straight red lines inflected on the forearms.. But this time it was a large vertical cut up the arm.  
Dark red blood was flowing out of it and it didn't stop.. That was the last thing I saw in the vision, then everything turned black.

Could this be Alice's death? Or has this already happened the Alice? 

Should I tell Harry to help prevent this? Or should I not say anything? 

What could I do?!


	13. Chapter 13

Alices: 

Weeks went by and Harry didn't appear. It was like he was never here, sorta like a dream. It seemed like everywhere I looked, I was purposely trying to find him. Each day was torture, and I didn't know how long I would last. Why did he disappear all a sudden? I was slowly slipping into insanity and I couldn't take it much longer.

I need something to make myself sane. 

Sometimes when I wake up from nightmares, I would look around my room and be convinced that he was here.   
I even sometimes smelt his scent on me, or on my bed. For a while I was convinced I was going crazy.

Okay! I was officially going crazy. But I couldn't let myself slip, I had to hold onto reality, even though I didn't want to.

Counting the days that Harry wasn't here was also another painful reminder. I haven't seen him for 3 weeks.  
It didn't seem much, but days felt like years.... It was starting to become pathetic. I would even walk around the school during recess to find him. I was too scared to ask people if he was here, so I searched on my own. I sometimes saw the other boys, but I kept a 100 meter radius distance from them. 

Today at recess, I didn't bother to walk around the school to look for him, I just sat at the bleachers and watch the football team practice. I gave up, knowing Harry wasn't here. I convinced myself that he disappeared for good and he was apart of my imagination.

I just listened to music and casually watch the athletic males run up and down the field. That's all I really do now, just listen to music and sit out in the cold. 

Stupid as it sounds, I still held on a little hope for Harry to show himself. But each day just became a bigger disappointment. 

"All here by yourself?" I heard a voice through my music. It was painfully familiar and at first I thought I was imagining it. I quickly turned to my left, looking right into the beautiful, heart breaking dark green eyes. I took my earphones out, standing up, shocked he even made himself visible. 

Was he really here or have I finally lost my nut?

"You okay?" 

I looked at him, yup I was officially going crazy. Harry wasn't here, he can't be. 

"Alice?" He smiled confused. 

"You prick." I breathed out. I didn't know I was holding my breath until I breathed out.   
"What?" He asked, hurt behind his voice. 

"For weeks, you're invisible. And now you show up out of no where?" I asked, taking a step away from him. 

"What?- Yeah Alice I know but-"

"No Harry. You left me, for a long time! No call? No text? No nothing. You left me on the couch, I woke up without you. A-And I felt horrible." I harshly bit. I had to breathe or I'd start choking up and I'd start crying.

I had no idea why I was mad at Harry for leaving, because I wasn't his girlfriend or anything but I was just angry.. You can't come into someones life and leave them whenever you want... It doesn't work like that... Especially since that person cares about you. 

By the way I was reacting, Harry sat and kept quiet, nipping at his lower lip. His eyes left mine, staring at his white converse. "I'm sorry." He avoided eye contact. 

Little did he know, I missed seeing the Green dark eyes. I missed him. Now he was going to come crawling back like nothing happened? 

"Sorry doesn't make up for it Styles. That was just a low blow." I mumbled, walking down the slippery stands, getting away from him. I couldn't stand him anymore. One minute he was friendly and the next he doesn't know you. I hated it!

When Harry left, we had the worst storms ever. I couldn't sleep at night because it was so unbearable. The loud thunder, the heavy rain, oh god how painful it was to listen to it. I wanted Harry to comfort me, but he wasn't there. No one was. I had to sit in dark and listen to loud screams. 

"No Alice, please don't go." He begged. I turned around, wanting to throw a hurtful comment at him but I ended up turning around too fast and losing my balance. I slipped backwards, expecting to feel a sharp pain in the back of my head. I expected my head to crack open on the steps... But I didn't fall. I was wrapped around strong arms. 

I opened my eyes and saw Harry's staring right back at me. He caught me before I made a terrible fall. He had his hand supporting my neck and his right arm wrapped around me, supporting my back. H-How? 

"How did you?-" 

"That's why I left for a while Alice.. I needed to figure out what I was going to tell you." His eyes darken, a crinkle appearing on his forehead. He wore a grey beanie, only letting out a few of his curls pop out on the sides. 

"Then tell me." I got lost in his eyes. How long has it been since I've made proper eye contact with him?  
"I'm not what you think." His tongue slipped between his pink plumb lips.   
"I'm so much more.... Alice.. I-I'm dangerous." He paused, choking on his words. 

How could someone like Harry be dangerous? 

"A-Alice..." 

"I'm a vampire."

 

The words went into one ear and out the other, vampire, vampire, vampire.   
I couldn't get my head wrapped around the words.   
Then it all suddenly all clicked.   
How fast he was, he never ate, the changes of his eyes, how pale he was, his strength...

"You won't hurt me though." I blurted the truth. Or maybe he will. 

He helped me sit on the seat, letting himself sit very close.   
If Harry is a vampire and hasn't taken a chunk out of me yet, I know he won't hurt me... Right?

Like he said before, 'he's my protector',

"And how do you know that?" His eyes said so much. It spoke louder then his words. They looked cold and dead, but I saw much more than that. He looked like a lost little boy in a shopping centre, trying to find his mother.   
I wondered what happened to the strange boy. How he became this.... this super human. 

"Because... I just know you won't." A smile finally appeared on my lips.   
With what I was said, Harry looked at me with agape. His shocked face grew into a pleasing smile.   
"You're cold." Harry said unexpectedly, wrapping himself around me.   
"So are you." I whispered, smiling even bigger. 

He shyly smiled and held me closer to his body.   
"I just don't want to lose you." He whispered, his eyes flickering to my lips. 

"Well you won't."


	14. Chapter 14

Alice: 

I asked many questions, how he lived off animal blood, and if the other boys were vampires too. 

"The Zayn kid, I have a feeling he doesn't like me." I said, playing with my lower lip with the back of my thumb nail.   
"How did he become a vampire?" 

Harry laughed and shook his head, "Zayn just doesn't like.. girls. He likes girls, but he just sees them as play mate.. or a meal." 

"Well, that sounds very lovely, but why did Liam bite him?" 

Harry sighed and took a long pause. 

"Zayn was studying to become an English teacher. He had dreams he wanted to accomplish in life and he was succeeding... but on the way, he feel madly in love with this young girl called Elisabeth. Apparently she was really beautiful and intelligent, and Zayn would do anything for her. A couple of months went by and she told him it was over, she left him for another man." Harry said sadly. 

"That's really sad." I whispered. 

"So how did he die?" 

"He tried killing himself. Liam found him before it was too late and changed him." 

I was speechless. Zayn just looked like an average teenager. Who would of known something so terrible that would happen to him.. Even though the quiet, mysterious boy hated me, I felt sympathetic for him.

"That must be really sweet..."I trailed off.

"Huh?" Harry asked, confused.

"Suicide. How sweet it must be to feel all the pain at once, then never again." I exhaled deeply.

"Death isn't a fun thing Alice." Harry smiled sadly, "I know, but being dead would be okay I think." I said truthfully, shrugging my shoulders.

Their was a long pause. "Not really.. Especially if you come back dead."  
"So what about the others? Can you bite someone and turn them into a vampire or is that just Liam?" I asked, continuing on with the questions. 

"That's just Liam. It's hard to bite someone without stopping. You just lose control, but Liam has the ability to stop." It was hard to taking everything in all at once. But I didn't mind when it came to Harry's personal life now, I wanted to be apart of it. No matter what happened in his past. 

"And the other boys? What about Louis, Niall and Liam? How did they end up being vampires?" 

"Liam was a birth vampire. Meaning, both his parents were vampires. Niall.. He was an alcoholic. One night he was at some club, he was intoxicated and he said something to this bigger guy and... He beat him to death."   
I inhaled through my teeth, picturing a bigger and tougher guy on top of the Irish boy, hitting him repetitively until he was unconscious. I already got the picture Harry was describing me, I didn't need specific details. 

"And for Louis... Drug overdose." He said with a croaky voice . My stomach dropped, hearing stories of how the boys died. Even though I didn't personally know them all, it's still hard hearing their stories... 

But one thing was still on my mind.. How did Harry die? 

"Harry.. How did you turn into a vampire?" I asked, leaving Harry to bite his lip and half smile. 

"It's a long story... Not very pretty.." He looked up from the ground, his dark jade eyes catching mine. 

"I don't mind.. Can you please tell me?" I pleaded. I wanted to know the story behind the strange boy, how he ended up like this. I was dreading he had a similar horrible death story like the other three but I was unsure, it could of been completely different. 

His eyes fell to the ground, putting his lips in a pout.

"My father was a horrible man. He used to hit my mum before she died. She left when I was around the age of 12 or so. My dad and I didn't get along very well with each other.. We fought a lot and it did sometimes ended up in a fist fight." He spoke rather hesitant. 

"He killed me one night.... I actually don't remember much, but I woke up with a horrible feeling in my neck and Liam was above me with blood surrounding his mouth. He bit me to save my life..." His said in his rough voice. 

The reason why he died was because of his abusive father? 

"I'm so sorry Harry." I gushed, leaving myself breathless. I slowly trailed my hand to his, letting them intertwine.   
He held on tight, making butterflies erupt in my stomach. How could someone do that? to their son? to anyone really? Especially Harry. He didn't deserve to go through something like that. 

I pictured the curly boy getting hit repetitively like Niall did, I cringed at the thought. 

"Hey now listen beautiful, please don't worry about it. I don't remember much and I hope it stays that way. But for all I know is one day I will remember and I don't want that day coming any time soon." His glassy eyes looked up, giving me a sad smile. He rubbed his thumb gently over my cheek, calming me down. He rubbed his thumb over my lip, staring at them. I couldn't help but stare back of his own, what would they feel like against mine?

"Its just sometimes I think Liam should of left me there to die." He mumbled, stopping the intimate contact. 

"Why do you say that?" Tears appeared in my eyes, the thought of Harry not here made me feel sick.   
"If he left me dead, I wouldn't of become this.... monster. I wouldn't have to spend eternity in pain." 

"Why are you in pain?" I questioned confused. 

The way Harry looked at me with his dark green eyes, disappointed me. His eyes didn't sparkle like every time I saw him, they were empty. Dead. When he frowned, a crinkle appeared on his forehead. 

"Because. I'll watch the love of my live grow old while I stay young and live for eternity ... And I will never see her again when she dies." 

I was quite taken back of what he said. "Who's the love of your life?"   
He turned again and smirked, "You." 

I let out a laugh, shaking my head.   
"Yeah, yeah, very funny Harry." I knocked him in the arm, but his smile died down into a frown.

We kept quite for a while, letting me think. "I don't mind..You know." I stuttered..   
He looked at me skeptically, "Sorry?"

"I don't mind turning into.."

"One of me?" He laughed.

"Yeah- I don't mind-"

"Nice try Alice." He shook his head chuckling. He wasn't taking me serious. 

"Hey," I shook my head, hitting him lightly on his chest.

"I'm serious." 

He licked his lips, sighing. "Why would you give your life up for something no one wants?" He asked a bit mad. 

"I'd do it for you." I whispered. With that, Harry's eye pupils dilated.

"I would never ever, harm you. I would never let you turn into a monster," He hissed.

"But I wouldn't care-" "No Alice," 

"But I'm dying every second." I snapped. "Every minute, I'm closer to my deathbed." I whispered, shutting my eyes close.

"Okay then." Harry's raspy voice spoke. I fluttered my eyes opened in surprise, hoping he'll agree. "Each second, minute will have to count." He smirked. 

 

~~~

Zayn:

"If Harry doesn't leave her Liam, she'll become one of us. I can already hear her thoughts, she's willing to give her life up for Harry."

Liam walked up and down the hall way, rubbing his chin; thinking. 

"Harry can't turn her, he's not strong enough. But I can see where you're coming from, she'll do anything for him." Liam sighed.

"So what will we do?" Harry can't live like this forever, he'll ruin her life. 

Not only ruining her life, he'll endanger everyone around us. She won't be able to restrain herself! 

"Harry will have to leave her." Liam said, only stating one option. 

"Do you think he'll drop her like that? No he won't. He loves her Liam.. and she loves him too." I said defeated. 

"No." Liam shook his head abruptly. 

"I know what to do to change his mind.." 

I knew what Liam had up his sleeve, he was going to get Harry to leave Alice. 

 

"Zayn! Zayn!" I turned around and saw Niall sprinting towards me. I grabbed him to stop and he nearly knocked me over. 

"What Niall?!" I said annoyed with him falling onto me. 

"It's- It's Alice. She's going to die."


	15. Chapter 15

Alice: 

It's been a few days since Harry told me he was a vampire. Sometimes I'd completely forget he wasn't human. It was still hard to wrap my head around, but honestly I wasn't afraid. I was afraid knowing he could take away my life within a second, but I trusted Harry. He wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt me, including himself. Not only that's been clouded my mind, so far this whole weak I've been sleeping terribly.

I'd wake up in panic. 

Within seconds, I'd feel better though. Even when night fell, it still didn't stop the curly haired boy visiting me. He would stop the nightmares, and he would hold me until I feel back asleep. He would also quietly hum to comfort me, while lightly running his fingers up and down my arm. I feared waking up without Harry next to me now.

I keep a strong grip on him, making sure he won't run away. Harry did notice the strong grip, but he didn't ask about it. He'd just stay. But now that Harry's been hanging around a lot, my cutting thoughts haven't been occurring. It's great, because I want to stop.. For him. Well let's face it, someone amazing like Harry has walked into my life, I don't want to mess that up. So I'm not planning on telling Harry about my... 'dark depressing side', because I don't want to make him think different of me. 

 

"Hi hun." Grandma walked through the kitchen, placing down her little bags. Possibly filled with food.   
"Hey Grandma." I smiled. I had my hands wrapped around my favourite mug, that was filled with hot chocolate. I was curled up on the couch, watching the rain fall of the roof. I have to visit them again today.

"I thought you would be out with Harry today." She looked at me through her light brown eye lashes, smirking. 

"Harry's coming over later.. Why do you ask?" I blushed, a bit embarrassed Grandma was mentioning Harry.   
"Well you guys have been inseparable for the past few days and it's strange seeing you without him." She chuckled, turning around to place the strawberries into the fridge. 

Grandma really liked Harry. She said he was a gentlemen and she was rather happy that I was talking to a boy.   
As we ALL know, I'm not a big hit with the opposite sex and I pretty much scare them away with one look. So for her it must been a miracle seeing a boy hang around me for so long.  
She said he was alot different to the boys mum used to date. I laughed, I knew for a fact mum didn't date a vampire!

"Well, I'm seeing him later today. I think we might just go to dinner." I lied, Harry wasn't taking me to dinner. He wasn't even seeing me today, because I told him I was going somewhere and I had to be alone. 

"Well okay, just be careful." She winked at me. I squirmed in discomfort. Why did she have to make out we're having sex or something?! 

"I trust Harry don't worry Grandma. He won't let a thing hurt me." I reassured her, giving her a nervous smile.

"Okay love.. But I'm just saying now.. Be careful. He might break your heart-" 

"He can't break something that's already broken." I confessed, my voice cracking. I didn't know why I told her that, but it was true. My heart is already broken and you can't break something that's already been broken... right? 

"I know.. But you might lose yourself."

"I already have." 

She silenced herself, continuing to packing away the food. I was never this honest to Grandma, but I wanted her to know the truth. 

~~~ 

 

"I'm going out now Grandma." I informed her, slipping into my boots.

"Okay, make sure you don't slip over." She gave a small smile.

I placed my phone and wallet in my black jacket, taking out my keys. I opened the door and walked down the street, stopping at the shops first because I needed to pick something up. I opened up the florists doors, making a bell that was above me ring. It signified that a customer walked into the store.

"Oh hello, Mr. Winters."

"Hi Dan." I said with my croaky voice. Dan was a 22 year old man who worked in the towns local flower shop. I got to know him after my many visits to his fathers store. He pretty much took over his dads business when he got too old and he was a very nice kid. He used to give me free flowers when he went to my school, but everyone used to tease him having a crush on me.. Even though he was into men. 

"Do you want the same one as last time?" He gave a sad smile. I nodded my head, afraid to use my voice.  
He went to the back room, while I tried to get out my money from my wallet.

"$5.50 please." He gave me my regular flowers I bought every time I visited.  
I paid him, walking straight out without a word. He knew I was grateful for the flowers, but he also knew I didn't talk much when it was the day I see them. 

Every two weeks I would visit mum and dad. I'd buy a bunch of flowers and place them on their graves.  
I opened up the big black squeaky gates, walking down the little path way to the place where they were buried.   
When I walked, I tried to keep my head down. I didn't like looking at all the gravestones, because there were so many young ones that were buried here. Teenagers, especially. 

 

When I finally reached where Mum and Dad was rested, I took away the old wilted flowers and replaced them with the new ones. 

"Hi mum, hi dad." I greeted them like always. 

It was quiet, despite the black crows squawking and the wind. It been years since I've been visiting them, but things around here don't seem to change much. I'd normally sit here for hours, just convincing myself that this was the closet I'll ever get to them again. But than I thought, they're dead, how can this be the closet I can get to them?

I sat down next to their grave, re-reading over their grave stone for the 1000th time. 

 

Here lies Christopher and Ariana Winters.   
You will be forever in our hearts.   
from Grandma Anna and your daughter Alice.

Ariana: Birth: 29-02- 1980 Died: 17-05-03

Christopher: Birth: 1-09-1978 Died: 17-05-03  
Gone, but not forgotten. 

A tear slipped, why was I crying? After my 150th visit, I stopped shedding tears over them. I knew mum and dad would want me to be strong, they wouldn't want me to grieve for the rest of my life.. Normally I'd sit quietly and watch others come and visit their lost ones. There was a time where I saw an old man with flowers visiting his wife. I nearly died when I witnessed that. He sat there for hours, just talking to her. Not only thats heart breaking, but the most heart breaking one is where you see parents visiting their son or daughter. You just lose it. 

Losing someone you love feels like crap, but the worst thing is you can't get them back. Never again.

My fingers carefully traced over my face, wiping the tear away.   
I could still feel the scar on my torso from the accident. I hated it, it reminded me the night they left and the time I was in hospital in agony.   
The scar was large, and it was around 4 inches. 

~~ 

When I finally left the graveyard, I walked home in the cold. I unlocked the door and made my way to my room, not saying a word to Grandma that I'm home. I locked myself in my room and I felt light headed, today's visit was worst than any other visit. I don't know why, but it was getting to me.

 

Beep Beep. My phone buzzed loudly, making me check it. 

Look outside beautiful. - H 

The message made me smile, but left me confused. I stumbled over to my window and opened up the curtains, curious at what Harry texted me.  
And there he was. Leaning against his black car, with his arm crossed with a big grin on his face, I could already see his dimples from here. And that's when it hit me, I wasn't going to be alone.. Maybe not for now but I didn't care. Harry was here and that's what mattered. Maybe my parents can be absent in my life, but Harry can fulfill that empty hole that's in my heart. 

Wait....

I think Harry owns my heart.


	16. Chapter 16

Alice: 

"Harry Edwards Styles, a 17 year old boy went missing on the 28th of June 1981 on the Friday. Neighbour's say they heard Daniel Styles, his father, yelling at his son and heard loud objects being smashed on the floor and walls. Police was called from one of the neighbours, reporting a noise complainant. Around three in the afternoon; two policemen knocked on Mr. Styles door, asking about Harry and where he was. They were also told to check if he was alright, but Mr. Styles said the young boy fled, not knowing where he was going. Harry was never found after that day, and he is still missing."

 

I searched up Harry Styles, and this article popped up. It explained how he disappeared. He wasn't missing, he just ran away with Liam, without telling anyone...  
Harry was killed and Liam just saved him, that was it. He wasn't stolen or he didn't go missing, he just ran away. But why didn't anyone go after the boy? Was he not important to anyone? Did anyone really care about him? A scary scenario played in my head, Harry and his father arguing about something stupid and it ends up with Harry getting hit by something hard and it kills him. Then his father leaves him, thinking he's conscious but he's really not.  
He'd dropped dead.   
I shook my head, shaking the terrible thoughts out of my head. Harry didn't deserve to die. 

 

Harry:

From a single touch, I could feel her warm blood pump through her veins. I could literally feel it through my finger tips, without even trying to feel her pulse. Not that I should think about how good she'd taste but I couldn't help myself to the endearing thoughts. No Harry. Alice is not food. Stop thinking about it. Stop thinking about it.   
"Harry?" I blinked rapidly, trying to clear out the blurriness I was seeing. "Hey you okay?" She placed her hand on my chest.   
"Yeah." I muttered, shutting my eyes tight, then reopening up quickly. Alice was intrigued, but she didn't question.   
We sat on her bed, entangled with each other. We tried to watch a movie on her laptop, but I couldn't concentrate; neither could she. We we're too busy with each other.   
How could I concentrate on some stupid movie, while the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on was touching me? It was like I wanted her to be mine. But since I'm dead, I can't. She needs a happy, normal life. She doesn't need a prick like me to walk into her life and ruin it. 

She gave me a confused smile, realising I was staring at her blankly I finally spoke up. "Your turn." She grinned, blushing. She was so adorable when she does that.   
We were playing the game 'ask a question.' It wasn't exactly a game, it was just something to do to keep us occupied and it also helped get us to know each other more.

The game did improve our knowledge about each other, so we liked playing it. 

Since we've never had an actual conversation, I didn't really know a thing about her. But all I knew was that Alice was a very quiet girl and she kept to herself. And maybe all Alice knew about me was that I was the poplar boy who got with all the girls. But besides that, she just knows I'm a vampire. Maybe she knew a little more because of rumors, but I doubt it. 

I tried to think up a question that wasn't like 'what's your favourite colour?' or 'what's your favourite thing to do in your spare time?' I wanted to know something worth talking about, something that was worth a long conversation. Even though those little questions were good to know, but they were just simple answers. I didn't want simple answers, I wanted complex ones. 

I didn't know why I suddenly thought of this, but then I became intrigued by my own question. "Are you are...?" My eyes looked at hers then back down at her black sheet bed covers, suddenly getting nervous. "What?" I looked back to her confused, beautiful eyes.  
She chuckled when she poked my cheek with her index finger, making a popping sound with her mouth. I grinned at her and shook my head. I should just ask, "are you a virgin?" 

Her confused smile left with a shocked, scared look. By the way her face began to turn pale, I knew she's never talked about intimate subjects before. "Y-Yeah." she stuttered, feeling embarrassed. 

I felt relief rush through me. "You don't have to feel embarrassed Alice." I gave her a comforting smile.   
She gave me a crooked sad smile. "Why? Are you a virgin?" She chuckled breathlessly, nervousness taking over her. She looked at me with her hopeful eyes. Even though I didn't want to answer that, but I never wanted to lie to her. She deserved the truth.   
"No." I exhaled through my nose, giving her a small smile. She nipped her lip, letting her eyes wonder down at her sheets.   
I felt shame and hurt rush through me, now this was Alices emotions, "I was 14 and she was really... bad... at it..." I hesitated. Choosing my words wisely.   
I tried laughing it off but it was hard too. She tensed up, her face turning cold. 

"I'm sorry for asking." I half smiled and bit my lip. She shook her head with her eyes closed tight. "It's not that.. It's just... I've never had any experience." She shrugged her shoulders, moisturizing her lips with her tongue. "It's Okay. You don't have you be ashamed about it Sweet Heart," I brushed a strand of her hair behind her ears. "But it's not okay." She groaned, covering her face with her hands, becoming more embarrassed now. 

I chuckled and wrapped my hands around her wrists, bringing them to her sides. I looked her dead in her eyes and smiled, she was so cute and I was loving it. "Stop looking at me like that Harry, you're enjoying this aren't you." She glared at me. It was hard to fight the smile that kept growing on my face. "I'm sorry but you're really cute when you're embarrassed." I pinched her cheek, only making her retaliate by battering me away. She groaned, turning her whole body away from me. 

I wrapped my arm around her torso, coming very close to her ear. "It's perfectly fine that you've never had sex.." I trailed off. I slid my hand down her thigh, making her jerk. "But I could help you with that." I purred making her shiver. 

I chuckled when she tried to run, but I grabbed her, getting on top of her. I chuckled breathless. She was stunned by my actions. I knew know one has ever done this to her. She was just too pure. But of course it was a complete utter shock no one has ever taken notice of her, since shes this beautiful. But maybe it's selfish to say this but I was glad no one's ever taken notice of her. I absolutely do not want anyone else ogling at something that is mine. She was mine and no one else could take her away from me. 

She shuddered from my touch when I trailed my hand up her left curve.   
"You're so... innocent. So pure." I said huskily, I knew it made her heart beat faster. I leaned in close to her, placing a small kiss to her collar bone. I placed my hand on her thigh, making her a small gasp fall from her lips, turning me on.

I chuckled, letting my warm breath his her sensitive neck. "I could make you feel so good." I whispered against her neck. "So..beautiful." I placed soft kisses to her neck. She gripped my shirt extra tight and groaned when I kissed her sensitive place just below her jaw line. I smirked when I felt her hands become shaky. "H-Harry please," she begged. "Please what?" I said, trailing my hand down her torso.   
Gripping my shirt tightly, "H-Harry" she pleaded. 

 

Alice: 

I couldn't stand it. He was teasing me, making fun of me. But I hate it, and love it at the same time. No ones ever touched me the way Harry has... Why does he do this to me? 

"I need-" My breath was caught in my throat. "You need what?" His chest vibrated against me when he chuckled. I had this weird feeling inside of me, I didn't know what it was or what it was doing to me. I slid my hand up his chest into his ringlets, fisting them. "I need you to kiss me." I was breathless, I just needed him to touch me. His expression went to stunned to lust. "You don't have to ask." He swiped his tongue over his lips, making myself weaker. He placed his hand on my neck, bringing myself closer to him. Harry's hot breath hit my lips before his did. He slowly leaned in, and so did I, following his actions. He placed his soft plumb lips on mine, making me melt. 

I gripped tighter on Harry's hair when he nipped on my lower lip, I groaned, not in pain but pleasure.   
The kiss was lingering, something that I didn't mind about, as long as Harry was doing this I found no problem at all. My first kiss was spent on Harry, and I didn't have any regret. He, out of all the people I've met, I would rather share my first kiss with. I trusted him, so why wouldn't I not want him to do this? 

"I want you so badly," he hissed, gripping my hips harder. He started attacking my neck, leaving wet kisses to the sensitive skin.   
I gripped his ringlets that where at his nape, pulling on them lightly. He let out a throaty groan, feeling his erection on my thigh.   
"Harry." I gasped, as his hands trailed down my torso, gripping the hem of my shirt, attempting to lift it off. His kisses started trailing down my neck, slowly down my chest. He kept lifting the shirt, higher and higher. 

"H-Harry." I tried to grip the fabric, not wanting it to be pulled up any higher. "w-what's wrong?" He asked breathlessly.   
"Am I going to fast for you?" Harry questioned, guilty could be heard in his voice. Oh I wish you could go faster...

I shut my eyes close, shaking my head. He kissed my cheek and titled my chin, forcing eye contact.   
"Talk to me darlin'," Harry pleaded. I sighed, pushing the chestnut hair out of his face.   
When I met his eyes, I wanted to spill everything but I couldn't. My tongue got knotted and I was in my uncomfortable zone now.  
"If you want to stop we can-" "No." I hastily said.   
He looked at me, confused, "Please?" He looked down at my fist, that had my shirt crinkled up in.   
I nodded, squeezing my eyes shut again, frightened of his reaction. 

 

Harry: 

I was so confused, what was making the beautiful girl feel so insecure about herself? The expression on her face was so hard to decipher.   
She started to shake, when I slowly loosen her strong grip on her shirt. "It's okay." I whispered, comforting her.   
Taking her hand away, I started pulling the fabric up slowly, making sure I don't miss anything. I couldn't find anything on her, but perfection.   
I trailed my fingers up her stomach until I descried it. Just got below her breasts, an imperfect scar was indented on her beautiful soft skin.  
I gasped lightly, suddenly upset. Lightly letting my finger tips trace over the scar, I took notice that it's a couple inches long.   
She tensed uncomfortably from the sudden contact.   
"Mum and Dad never made it out... O-Only I did." She held back sobs, wiping her tears that fell down her face.   
I placed small soft kisses to the scar. I hated seeing her like this, how she felt so insecure about herself. She was so beautiful. I wanted to show her that it was true.   
But I also hated how she was so reluctant about it. The scar didn't make her less beautiful than she already was. "Alice," I attempted to grab her gaze 

Alice: 

"No" I groaned softly, putting my arm over my face. I wanted to dive for cover. I wanted him to forget about it, I didn't want him looking at it.   
I didn't let anyone- but the doctors- look at my scar. I forbid it. I even made the nurse lie to my Grandma about it. I begged her to not mention it, and luckily, she obeyed surprisingly.  
It was a horrible reminder of the night when we crashed. When I looked under my arm to see Harry's reaction, I wanted to disappear through the bed and fall right through the floor and run away like a ghost. But I still remained under the concerned boy. "You don't have to be afraid Love.. I-" He suppressed himself . I moved my arm away from my left eye, peeking at Harry, wondering why he stopped talking. Harry's large hand gripped my arm that covered my face, forcing my attention to his. 

A small tear was in his eyes, I knew he was trying not to cry. He lifted my hand on the back of his scalp, forcing my fingers through his messy locks. "Harry?" I questioned, puzzled of what he was trying to get me to do. "There.. Can you feel it?" He asked. At first I was frantic, but now I was intrigued. My fingers weaved through his messy hair, trying to find what Harry was pursuing. When he finally stopped and placed my fingers on a jagged rough scar on his scalp. "W-What?" I muffled out. He shut his eyes, tensing.   
My fingers moved up and down the scar, unsure why it had been put there.  
"That's where he hit me. He was drinking... and I was angry at him... then the next thing I knew I was on the ground in pain." Harry said breathlessly.   
"You remember?" I asked in disbelief. He shook his head, making his curly's toss. "Slightly.. I still can't remember much but... ever since you've been around it's been.. I don't know. It's coming back a little bit clearer." My lips formed an 'O', shocked. 

"I'm so sorry." I whimpered out. I tried to say it in a sympathetic way, but I found a way by blaming myself.   
"Alice. Don't blame yourself... Okay? Like I said. It was going to come back to me one day remember?"   
He cooed, rubbing his thumb over my lips. 

"I'm sorry.. for bring back memories." I mumbled sadly. "Shh. It's not your fault beautiful." He said pressing a small kiss to my lips.   
His lips. His lips. His lips. His lips.   
I looked at him in amazement, how can he be so strong? not physically but mentally?   
I wanted to ask so many things, but I couldn't. Probably better off not knowing just yet. But right now all I could think about was his lips.  
They were so soft and they felt so weird against mine.. My lips tingled.   
I couldn't stop myself from flushing red, he had to have a spell on me. 

"Are we something Harry?" I blurted, not expecting myself to say it. 

"What do you mean?" He mumbled. 

"Are we.. you know? Exclusive?" I stammered. 

"I'd like to think that." He whispered, still grinning softly. 

Yes or no? I needed to know. 

"Why do I always find myself astonished when you smile?" Harry asked, with a cheeky smile. I didn't notice I was grinning and blushing like a tomato. 

Okay, I'll take it as a maybe. 

"Oh shut up and kiss me you idiot." I glared at him, while trying to fight the grin. "Okay beautiful," he chuckled, meshing his lips with mine. It wasn't a quick peck, it was lingering.. "I'm sorry too." He broke apart, whispering. 

 

~~~~ 

Harry: 

I was strolling in the house with a blissful attitude, I couldn't remember the last time I was this happy.   
It was because of her.   
I couldn't erase her, even if I really wanted to. I wouldn't be able to do it. It'd be to hard to forget her, especially since she's the only one who can actually make me feel like this.. She was the only one who could make me feel something. She's the only one who can make me feel like I'm in love. 

I walked into the living room, beginning to take off my shoes to go up stairs and to have a shower but I was disturbed by a familiar voice. "Harry?"   
When I heard it, I knew it was Zayn's raspy voice. I didn't even have to look who was talking to me. I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against the railings of the staircase, what do they want now?   
"Yeah?" I said in a firm voice, not wanting my night to be ruined by him. 

"Can we talk?"

I sighed, that's all they want to do- is talk-. But when we talk it ends up in a big argument about how stupid I am to be in love with a human. I'm not going to put up with their shit tonight, I just can't do it. Like come on! I had a great time with Alice, we talked, laughed, cuddled, watched movies.. Made out. I don't want another night to ruined by the white kids.

I opened my eyes only scanning the living room to find Zayn, Liam, Niall and Louis sitting on the love seats. Looking like they're ready for a big talk. I did another sigh, great another lecture from mommy and daddy. 

"If this is about Alice, I swear to god-"

"Harry please. Just a talk." Louis calmly said, smiling sympathetically. Louis? When did he start caring?  
I hope they aren't going to kick me out, just because I haven't been with around alot.. Okay! I've been sleeping with Alice lately. I hate saying 'sleeping' with her because it's absolutely innocent, but I have no other way of putting it. I was... Comforting her.   
There, something that sounds completely innocent. I've been comforting Alice while she sleeps. 

I suddenly became disquieted, the looks on their face were... sympathetic... was it for me? 

"Sit, we need to talk." Zayn guested his hand towards the seat that was empty. It was positioned in front of them, so I was facing them all. Why do I need to sit and whats to talk about?   
I eyed them carefully, sitting down slowly. Wondering if this is a trap and if I sit down they'll never let me leave. 

"Harry, me- well- we...have all discussed about you and this human being you love." Liam said in a toneless voice.   
I gritted my teeth, of course It's about Alice! My blood began to boil, everything that is mentioned in this house is about her!  
I don't know why they can't be happy for me and even if they weren't, why can't they suck it up and pretend to like her? If they just stopped being ignorant and got to know the girl, I'm pretty sure they'd love her. 

I sighed loudly, slouching on the chair. With my reaction, everyone stiffened up and they looked as they were ready for another fight.. If they think I won't treat this subject softly, they're wrong! 

"The only people in this house that have a problem with me having feelings towards Alice, is you and Zayn." I grumbled, not wanting to have this conversation again. It was never going to change my feelings towards her, so why can't they stop trying?  
It was like the time Niall was in love with this deer we found in the forest one day. He begged us not to eat it because he said he loved the animal and he wanted to keep it. Zayn and Liam bragged on and on how it was food and he'd get hungry and kill it. He said, 'No, Liam. I would never ever hurt little Jerry. He's so cute.' But he ended up eating it in the next 24 hours because he couldn't help himself. 

But this is different, we hunt animals and feed off them. We don't kill humans anymore! Why can't they just trust me!?   
Why do they have to do this every time after I visit Alice?   
I didn't want my joyful mood to be flushed down the toilet by Liam and Zayn- again. 

But I was too late.   
"Not anymore Haz.." Niall trailed off, looking at Liam with worry. It was like he was asking for a back up.

"What?" I asked disbelieved. Oh no. 

"Harry.. Niall and I also agree with Liam and Zayn. We're worried about you. This human being-" 

"Her name is Alice." I gritted through my teeth at Louis. 

"Sorry.. Umm.. Alice- the human.. isn't going to end out well. She's alive and... well.. you're you. A cold blooded vampire." Louis said with a frown. The have Louis on their side now? It hurt more, hearing it from Louis. Louis was my best friend, he always backed me up for everything. But he's against me now? 

"So what are you saying?" I folded my arms, restraining myself. As much as I wanted to lash out and break everything, I couldn't. 

"We're saying that you have to leave her." Zayn snapped, rubbing the bride of his nose with his thumb and index finger.   
Leave her?! Are you fucking insane! 

"What happens if I don't want to leave her? I need to stay with her. We're connected." I retaliated. 

Liam sighed, making Zayn growl. "Harry. Do you really love her?"   
Do I love her? More than anyone. I wish I could go back being a human so I could love her. But no. I'm stuck as this. A monster. 

"Yes, of course I do!" I groaned, pushing my hair back in distress. I can't leave her, oh please don't make me do that to her again. I just got her back. 

"Then if you love her....let her go. If you stay with her any longer, she'll want you to turn her into one of us. Think about it Harry, do you really want to watch the girl you love... die for you?" 

I paused and held my breath. He was absolutely right. Liam was great at persuading people, but he was 100 percent right. Alice did ask me to change her but.. no way in hell I was going to. I wouldn't let Alice give up her life, just to be with me.  
I'd never be able to live with myself if that happened. I love her too much to let her go but I can't let her want this. I can't let my fucked up life mess hers up. This life was hard to live and I couldn't bare the thought Alice living it like this. I hate to do this- but I had to leave her... 

"You won." I softly spoke. I let my head fall, I'm waving my white flag. "What?" Zayn asked in disbelief. 

I looked at him, seeing if he was satisfied at what he accomplished..... But he didn't look satisfied at all. In fact, he looked rather guilty. Maybe if he got his way of me leaving Alice he would of been happier than ever. But he doesn't look as happy as he should.

Are you all happy now?! That i'm no longer happy? Are you all okay now that I'm back to square one? Back to sadness and loneliness!? 

"You won Zayn." I repeated myself. "You all won. Okay?" I croaked. I wanted to fight for her, I wanted to tell them that they're all mental! That I'd promise to keep her away from this evilness that lurks in all of us. I wanted to keep her, truly! But I can't trust myself. 

"If I stay with her any longer.. She'll want to become this.. A-A monster. I don't want to do this but- for Alices' sake, I'll do it." A cold tear ran down my eyes, I effortlessly wiped it away with the back of my hand. I've just lost the most important person in my life, and I'm going to act like I don't care. I have to. For her.   
When reality hit me, I started becoming crazy. I felt colder than ever, my tongue became dry and I didn't feel anything but my cold soul.   
I'm numb. 

I loved Her. 

"You're doing the right thing." Zayn whispered, placing his hand on my shoulder.


	17. Chapter 17

Alice: 

A loud vibration startled me from slumber. I was in a middle of a strange dream, I was talking to Harry's friend, Niall. We were standing in a forest or something and was trying to explain something to me, but I couldn't comprehend. It was like he was trying to tell me to stay away from Harry but it all came out in a blur. I knew what he was trying to tell me but the words didn't fall from his lips... Isn't that weird? Why would I dream about that? 

I opened my eyes to unlocked the phone and to see who messaged me..

Hey I'm coming over. Need to tell you something. - h

Wasn't I supposed to see him later tonight? Was it so important to see me straight away? 

I'll admit I was a little bit disappointed when I received the text message from him, because whenever he did text me, he sent smiley faces or a heart or something sweet... But this text he kept it simple. 

Just a text message Alice, calm down. 

Yawning and rubbing my eyes to fully adjust to the light, I stumbled off my bed and pulled opened my shades, peeping out the window. The first thing I spotted was the strange tall boy, standing on the grey pathway that lead up to my front steps. Harry didn't need a car to travel around, his super speed gave him the best transport. That's why it didn't take him less than a minute to get here.

 

He wore a dark black coat, with his signature white shirt underneath. His tight black jeans clung perfectly to him, and the wind pushing back the chestnut curly hair from his face. Each time I would see him, he still managed to take my breath away. It was one of his stupid effects he had on me. Even though I hated how I felt about him, I couldn't stop myself grinning ear to ear. I could already feel my heart thumbing loudly, wanting to break my chest open. 

Before I could sprint down the stairs and across the lawn, I stopped myself. Something was unusual..Harry didn't look like his usual self. He didn't see me spying on him, he just kept his gaze on the dead grass. This didn't feel right at all.. Harry? upset? No way. He was never upset. Maybe it was something I said? Or something Zayn said? 

Whatever it was I needed to find out.... 

Not only I was curious, I was confused why he didn't come to the door to knock. He just stood there, like he expected me to come down to talk to him... Did he want me to come down and see him? He looked like he was talking to himself, like it was a argument. I rolled my eyes and decided to go to him. Just a talk right? Nothing extremely big. I opened up the large front door, walking out without any shoes. The air was cold and windy, and everything else was damp. Even thought it was 5 o'clock in the after noon the sun was beginning to set. 

"Harry?"I asked, only walking to the steps of my porch. He looked up from the ground and his eyes soften. His lips cracked into a smile, making his dimples appear.   
"Alice." He said almost in a whisper. The concrete below me felt like ice, making my feet burn. But I ignored the excruciating pain and walked over to him. Even though I had a jumper on, I still felt very cold. 

When I reached him, he didn't embrace me with a hug, like he normally does."Hi." he croaked, giving me an apologetic smile while decreasing the space between us. His eyes were red and his skin whiter than I've ever seen it before. He looked like he'd been crying... 

"Harry, are you okay?" I touched his cold cheek with my hand. His eyes avoided my gaze, looking away to the dead grass again. He didn't move away from me like before, he just let me come close. But honestly I wanted to be closer to him, I wanted to hold him. I wanted to kiss his pain away. 

"Have you been crying? And why are you extremely cold? Have you not been eating?" I questioned worriedly. Seeing him like this made me panic. Harry hasn't seen me in a few days, but we've been communicating through text. He said everything was going fine.. Obviously he'd been lying.. But I also noticed that each text he sent kept getting shorter but I was just convinced he was 'okay.' I never suspected such weird behavior from him... What could possibly make him be doing this? 

He took his hands out of his pockets and grabbed mine, intertwining them together.   
"It's okay, I'm okay...I just- um.. Came around to tell you something." He spoke quietly, looking at me though his eye lashes.   
He began to frown, breathing heavily.. I could definitely tell he had been crying. His eyes look like mine when I wake up in the morning, puffy, red and tired. 

Whom did this to him ? 

"Alice," he breathed out heavily, taking his time. I looked at him curious, why is he acting like this? He ran his thumb over my knuckles multiple times, knowing this movement calmed me down in rough situations. He shut his eyes close tightly and inhaled deeply though his nose. "This thing that I'm going to telling you... just please don't get upset okay?" He said seriously, flickering his eyes wide open, showing his dark eyes. 

 

"I promise I won't get upset." I gave him a confused smile, getting a bit nervous of what he was going to say next.   
A thousand things ran through my mind, did Zayn do something to him? Does he love someone else? Was he going to tell me he doesn't like me? Or was he going to tell me he found his long lost girlfriend that he had before he became a vampire and he was going to thank me for keeping him occupied? 

"I-I'm leaving Alice." Was what came out of Harry lips.

I paused. Leaving? Where to? Was he taking me with him?   
"What?" I asked confused. He gulped and his hands started to shake but he stopped right after I noticed. "I'm leaving." He spoke more softly, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. My mouth became dry but I hastily said, "I'll come with you then." 

I could do it. I could run away with Harry, no one needs-

"No... I-I'm leaving you, Alice." He spoke slowly, giving me a apologetic look.   
He squeezed my hand and let go, shoving his hands back into his pockets. My hands dropped to my side, slightly hitting my hips. He blew out of his nose frustratingly and closed his eyes, sighing heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

I'm leaving you, Alice. Was this actually happening? 

"But- what? Why?" I stuttered. 

"I don't want to be around you any more Alice..." He painfully said looking at me with frustration.   
My heart began to shatter like class. My stomach began doing flips and my breath get caught in my throat. It felt like my whole world was crashing before my eyes.   
It was like I totally forgot how to move, breathe or function. 

Breathe. You need to breathe Alice. 

Did he just say that?

I suddenly felt dizzy and It felt like I was going to pass out. It was starting to get harder to breathe and tears spiked my eyes. I could already feel the numbness under my feet to kick in. It felt like I was standing on ice, but the pain in my stomach was hurting much more than my feet.

"You- You don't want to be around me anymore? I thought- I thought.." I needed to breathe. Just shut up and breathe!

No.. Please don't leave me Harry. Don't leave me like everyone else did.. Please I need you to stay. If you're gone, I'm going to leave this place without a trace and I need you to hold on to me or I'll fade way. Just please stay.   
"You thought wrong Alice." Harry's raspy voice snapped. I shuffled backwards away from him, why was he being like this? I thought we were something! I thought I meant something to him!!

"I don't want this. Okay!? I tried being nice to you because you were the sad girl who was always alone and I felt sorry for you, but all I did was get myself into this mess.." He said angrily making his words stab me like a knife.  
He felt sorry for me? He didn't like me at all? It was all a mistake? I was just the sad girl and he pitted me? Now I felt humiliated. 

"But I thought I meant something to you Harry." I whimpered, trying to reach out for his chest, but he roughly shoved me off. 

I wanted him to hold me again, tell me this was all a joke and that he loved me. That he needed me. I wanted to feel his hands intertwined with mine again. I needed his warm lips to comfort me... I need him.. I just need him to stay. I tried to reach for him again but he pushed me harder than before, making me gasp.

"Just stay away from me!" His eyes were watery but his face was hard and cold. Nothing could ever hurt me but him. He was my everything and I can't let him go. 

"I'm leaving... just don't try to contact me or my friends, okay? I don't want you. I don't love you." 

That was it. I backed away from him, feeling like I've been shot. It was like I backed away from him like he was a poisonous snake who threatened to bite me. No he didn't threatened me, he bit me. He bit me hard. He was the devil, he played me like a fool. 

"I hate you! I-I trusted you! I-I loved you." My voice broke, making me too.

"I-I love you." I started to sob. 

Harry began to step forward, but then he pushed himself back to the road. I bit the inside of my cheek so hard I could taste blood. W-Why? 

"G-Goodbye Alice." His voice was brittle, but he faced me colder than ever. Giving me one last look, he walked away into the old forest, vanishing away.

He wasn't the only thing in my life that vanished too, you know. When he left, everything else seemed to disappear too. Just like that. After everything been said, everything that had been done just ended like that. It was like reliving every cruel moment I had in my life. Waking up in hospital, finding out that my parent's were no longer living. Going to their funeral and having to listen to everyone pity me. Waking up everyday and not finding them anywhere. Going to sleep every night at 4 AM, with tears streaming down my face, thinking about how much I hate myself. Every time going to school with loneliness and sadness bottling up inside me... Every time a razor kissed my wrists. Just every time I fell apart.. Every time I felt like committing suicide. It just felt like all these feelings were suffocating me.

No, now I can't even breathe. 

Harry. I wanted to scream. I felt helpless and I literally felt like I was in the middle of the ocean, with an anchor tied around my ankle and it was pulling me down. I was drowning. I was drowning and Harry was my only oxygen. Now that I had no oxygen, I was sinking down to the bottom while watching the darkness surround me. I thought.. I-I thought he loved me. 

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. This can't be happening. He can't leave me while I've got nothing to live for. He just can't run away, not now, not ever. 

Oh gosh no please.

I broke down. I placed my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming and to stop the horrible noises that I was making. I became weak and I collapsed on my knees and cried. It suddenly felt like the whole world was beginning to crash and I was spinning in circles and I was going to die, I know it. But unfortunately I didn't, I was still on the cold, damp ground, crying. 

He was gone, once again. It wasn't like he was leaving for a few days or weeks, he was leaving me forever. It was never going to be the same again. I'll never ever be able to feel his soft, rosy lips be pressed against mine again. I'll never be able to feel his large arms wrap securely around me anymore. I'll never be able to look into his eyes and just get lost into them.

He was my paradise. My drug. My.. My.. Mine. 

What ever he was, the sad part was that I needed him more than he needed me. Maybe I created imaginations and got my expectations a little high because now I'm crashing down and I'm in pain. He never really did love me, It was just a big game. 

A big, pathetic, heartbreaking game he loves to play with girls.

I needed someone to hold me. I needed someone who was there for me. But when I look around, no one is there. No one wants me. No one is my friend. No one loves me... And all I have left is my scars. My horrible, disgusting scars. But even they weren't my friends, they were my enemies. They yelled and screamed at me all the time and they abused me.. Now I'm just surrounded by my demons. I'm surrounded by darkness. 

 

But now that he's gone... I'm probably better off dead.


	18. Chapter 18

Alice: 

"Alice?" Grandma said quietly, knocking on my door. "Yeah?" I grumbled, flickering my eyes to my door that has remained shut for a couple of days now. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner with me? I'm meeting up with some of my friends and I think you should come out and socialize. You've been cramped up in your room for a couple of days honey..." 

I rolled my eyes, I'd rather spend my entire life locked up in this room, rather than go outside again. 

"No, I'm fine Grandma." I said, wrapping my arms around my legs, cuddling up to myself.  
I expected her to walk away but the shadow under the door didn't leave. The floor didn't creak when she walked away, it just remained silent.   
"You know I love and care about you Alice, but please don't do this to me. Don't shut me out like everyone does. You're the only person I have left and I know we both lost, but you've got to understand I care about you... You can't shut me out like your mother did. I-I'm just worried about you and I love you, you know."

I shut my eyes close, trying to picture mum shutting out Grandma when she needed her the most.. I tried not to cry again but I already knew I was crying when I felt warm tears fall down my face. And not only trying to calm down, I tried not to sniffle, because if Grandma heard me sniffle, she would of known I was crying and she would of started crying too. 

"I know... I love you too." I whispered the last part, knowing my voice would of broken if I said it loud enough... And saying that, the shadow left, with the sound of creaks in the floorboards and then... she was gone.   
I wiped my tears with the back of my hands and tried not to scream, trying not to break down like when he left me. I tried not to lash out and break everything around me... I couldn't control this anger that was pumping through my veins. 

Funny how you were the one who kept me from slicing my own skin and now it feels like you're the one holding the blade.

I stared blankly at my walls, looking around my room endlessly for him to appear. Alice, he's not going to appear. He's gone, he doesn't love you, he's gone. Okay? He just used you. I cringed every time I would think of him, but I hated how I waited for him. I waited for him to appear out of nowhere and embrace me into a hug and tell me he loved me and that he's here to stay.. But while expecting him to appear, he never did. It was like all a dream. Like there was never a Harry... There was never a boy with curly hair and a sweet smile that made me grin ear to ear.... There was never a boy. There was no one. 

There was never someone there to begin with. 

 

I gulped down my shaky breath and stood up to the window. Just stop thinking. I drew the blinds back and watched my Grandmother start her car up and drive away. Just stop thinking. The wind from her car blew the dead leafs around and around, in a small cyclone. I watched the small blue birds up in the sky dive down into the green bushes to their nests. Big heavy clouds blocked the suns light, turning everything grey. I travelled my eyes down to the empty path way where he once stood. Just stop thinking. Why didn't I realize this was a game to him? He makes girls fall in love with him then leaves them like it's nothing. He-He treated me like one of those girls!! 

Just stop thinking. 

I didn't understand why girls at school would fall for him and then crumble at his feet when he said It was all over. Just stop thinking. I started thinking back to the first time I met Harry, he sat next to me at the back of the bus and.. Then I thought about how he walked me home in the rain... and the time he said-  
JUST STOP FUCKING THINKING! 

I didn't realize what I did until I saw bits of my belongings that were on the top of my dark brown drawer, scattered and broken on the floor.. Coming back into reality, I was somehow out of breath and I was spiraled out on my bed with my heart racing from so many thoughts. I wasn't focusing so it was getting harder to get the air into my lungs. Breathe. It was getting worst, the voices in my head were louder than ever and they were screaming at me. I didn't sleep at all last night, or the pass couple of days. I just laid on my bed, unable to move, like I was paralyzed.. I was physically and mentally broken... and It felt terrible to be honest. Not being able to control whatever was happening it me. It felt like I was in a coma but I could still see everything. Suddenly, when I saw the silver blade beginning to glow over on my table, I stumbled to go grab it. But once I touched it, I was in my bathroom staring at it with tears in the rim of my eyes. How did I get in here? I started getting dizzy and my eyes were blurry but all I could see was the in graved 'Made in Germany' on the razor. 

'Just a kiss Alice. Nothing harmful about that.' 

The razor hadn't been touched in weeks and it's been tormenting me with its horrible words. It was screaming at me every second and I was too afraid to touch it, afraid it would burn my finger tips, like it was on fire or it was really hot that it was untouchable. But I knew it wouldn't, it would just sit in my palm and smile evilly. Again, I started thinking about Harry. It felt like he held a gun to my head and pulled the trigger, but instead it didn't work, so he walked away and left me to bleed. Now I started sobbing uncontrollably, probably choking on my own breath. Breathe. 

B-But the worst part of it was that I trusted him, I-I loved him...and-and how could he do that to me? He knew how vulnerable I was and then he took advantage of me. Stupid girl! You let him do it! I shook my head at this horrible thought crossed my mind, hot tears now slipped down my face, making my neck wet. Slowly and carefully, I lifted my sleeve to expose the now clean wrist. I was clean for a whole two weeks and all thanks to him. But you could still see the visible imperfect marks that were carved into my skin... A-And I somehow convinced myself to stop cutting for Harry, even though he didn't know, I still kept the secret from him.. I just d-didn't want him to know, so I tried stopping for him... But I bet he would of laughed or would of told someone about it, then everyone would think I'm a freak who cuts herself.

Just a stupid freak who cuts herself. 

 

Shaking violently and holding my arm out, ready to cut but I shook my head. No. Try again. Curiously turning the silver blade vertical I felt something inside me settle, like a 'good job, you got it right.'

 

"Alice?" I heard his voice. "No, you're not real." I gritted out, looking around the bathroom in anger and desperation, he's gone Alice, just do it! 

"Alice."

I gasped, feeling something unusual. I watched with scared eyes, seeing blood gush every where. I dropped the razor and wrapped my hand around the now exposed wrist. "shit." I whispered, watching the blood dripping down my forearm and now down on the floor. "oh no shit." I felt light headed and I became dizzy and I knew I went to far this time. My mouth became dry and I had to fight my eyes open, because they kept trying to close. What have I done now?

I slowly sank down to the floor, watching the blood leak out of my wrists and onto the floor like a pool. 

"Help." I tried to cry, but now I was echoing and it was slowly turning black. 

"Please someone help me." I felt one last tear fall down my face. 

 

Maybe... Maybe this is how I wanted it to all end. Maybe I wanted to watch my warm blood gush out of my wrists, while I slowly take my last breaths before I completely go into a world of darkness... And maybe I am happy to go.. and maybe it was my destiny to leave like this but....

 

This Is How I Wanted To Die.


	19. Chapter 19

Maybe... Maybe this is how I wanted it to all end. Maybe I wanted to watch my warm blood gush out of my wrists, while I slowly take my last breaths before I completely go into a world of darkness... And maybe I am happy to go.. and maybe it was my destiny to leave like this but....  
This Is How I Wanted To Die.

YOU MUST LISTEN TO THIS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0OJpbfprVro WHILST READING     
(dramatic verse is when Zayn sings okay?) 

 

  
 **Harry:**  
  
A loud thunder crack hit and a horrible shiver went through me, striking me as I was gods next victim. My head felt heavy and I felt  _an usual feeling_  rush out of me.  _Somethings not right._  "Harry? Are you alright mate?" Zayn's voice was an echo in my head then it started fading back into my ears. The room was a haze but I quickly found my surroundings, I was on the living floor, collapsed on my knees with everyone's eyes on me.   
"No." I whispered frantically.   _I've felt this before... But where from?_  
  
My heart skipped a beat and then I felt it, the new sensation kick in. It was like a burning fire in my chest and then suddenly it stopped and then it started turning cold. But also, at the same time, something was draining my blood out and I was beginning to feel this cold liquid pump through me. It was changing me, like when I  _turned into a vampire._  
   
"Woah-Woah Harry what's going on? Are you okay? What the hell is happening Liam?!" Niall was now crouched in front of me, holding on my arm, panicking.   
  
I shook my head and tears were in the brim of my eyes. This feeling... It was like when I died. It was like I was missing something, something apart of me was ripped away from me and I could have never gotten that something back...  
The something was my soul.  However, I could now hear someones heart beat, beating in my ears. No matter how hard I tried to block it out, it would only beat louder.   
  
"Oh my god..... S-She's gone." I hear Liam's low voice gasp.   
  
And then it all clicked, I finally realized what was missing, what was now slowly slipping away from me.. There was no extra heart beat, there was no warmth surging through me, my fingers were fragile and I couldn't feel Alice. _I couldn't feel her in my bones._  Alice was no where found in my body. Our veins were no longer intertwined and they were separating... Our connection, was disappearing and I began to panic.   
  
"I-I can't." I bolted up and ran.. I ran faster than I've ever had in my whole life.   
  
 _Why is this happening?_  I couldn't feel her. It felt like the blood in her veins were dripping out of mine and the connection was slowly fading. Series of images about Alice appeared in my mind, someone hurting her, or something horrible happening to her.   
  
No matter how many times I've tried to block her out or erase her, she would always come wondering back in my mind. She was hard to get rid of, everything that was relevant about her, I missed. Her eyes, her soft hands, the smell of her perfume and the sweet kisses. I just.. How could I keep away? I'm surprised I haven't gone completely mad.   
  
After finally reaching her house, I tried to open the front door but it was locked. "Alice!" I banged on the door whilst yelling. "Alice it's me Harry! I'm sorry okay? Just please open the door!" No reply.  
I sighed and went in front of her house. Her window was open and I could see her curtains flying out of it. I worked myself up and sprinted at the brick wall and jumped up and climbed on to the rood, diving into her window.   
  
"Alice?" I called desperately.  _Crunch_ , I felt a weird object under my foot and I noticed I crush something of Alice's. Her room was scatted with broken objects and everything looked wrecked and ruined. Nothing looked right, her desk was filled with papers and her bed was scrunched up. Honestly, it looked like someone came into her room and tried to take her but she put up with a fight.   
  
"Alice!" I yelled, becoming more impatient.  _I needed to know if she was alright. I don't know what is happening to me and I am petrified if it's got something to do with Alice._ "Alice, please come out. I-I need to, U-Um something weird is happening!" I awkwardly looked around, hoping she would pop out of somewhere.   
  
"Alice?!" I raced out of her room, down into her kitchen and all the way around the house to her kitchen. "Alice!" I called louder, maybe even hopping her Grandmother was home.   
  
With no sign of her downstairs, I sprinted back to her room, checking under her bed. -Nothing, just a few of broken pieces of some object that was already smashed. "Alice?" I swung open her closet door, praying that she was maybe hiding in there. But only to my disappointment, I found no Alice. collapsing to the ground and I began to cry,  _where would she have gone?_ _I can't feel her in my veins anymore and I don't even know why this is happening._  
  
  
"Why can't I feel you in my heart anymore? W-Why have you suddenly disappear?" I asked crying already... "I-I.." I looked across her room and saw her... There Alice was... lying on the bathroom floor... "Alice?" I whispered, unsure if she was actually there. Maybe  I was hallucinating and she wast just an illusion.   
  
"A-Alice please.." I stumbled to her and only finding....  
  
 _Blood... Just so much Blood._  
  
"Alice!" I screamed. I grabbed her arms and-  _Blood. Blood all over her... blood covered my hands... She was laying in a pool of blood. "A-Alice n-no!"_ I saw her.. but this time it wasn't like the other times when I saw her, bright, happy and alive and  _oh no no no... She wasn't here._  
  
In her eyes.. they were dead. She was dead. The bright, crystal blue had left, being replaced with a dark, horrible grey, confirming that she was empty. She's gone. Right beside her laid a shiny, silver razor blade with her blood remaining on the sharp edge. 

"Oh god no Alice." tears were already spilling down my face, splashing her neck. I grabbed her arm, that was covered in cuts and scars... and you could already see the open wound. It took up her whole forearm. She'd been self harming too, and from looking at the old scars, I automatically knew she had been a cutter for many years.  _Why hadn't I noticed?_  
  
"Why?! Why fucking her?!" I couldn't stop screaming.. "Just come back to me.. I-I need you!" I grit. I placed my bloody hands around her face, trying to bring her back and knowing it won't work... She was already cold. I am too late.   
  
I choked and I couldn't breathe. Not Alice... Anyone but Alice, take anyone other than Alice! She's more important than anyone else in this planet, take anyone else but her, please!   
  
"N-No. Y-You can't leave me!" I screamed and then half way chocking. Her dead eyes looked at me, she was stiff and cold and I could see it in her dead eyes...  she was glad she was dead. She was glad that she left this cruel world and she left.. without saying goodbye.   
  
That was it, this was the end... She was nothing but a dead body with a few memories to her name.   
  
"I-I loved you." I whispered, with more tears falling on her neck, whilst I wiped them away with my thumb... "I love you too and I will always love you." I sobbed into her neck, shaking violently. "Why couldn't I just love you like you loved me?" I sobbed.   
  
  
An unthinkable thought came in mind and I shook my head. ' _Change her. Change her.'_  
"Alice.. I-I I am so sorry."  With one movement, I opened my mouth and dug my teeth into her neck, letting my venom rush through her, taking over her dead blood cells.  _She's cold oh god no, please come back to me..._  
  
Time passed by and I watched and waited... waited for her eyes to come back to life, or at least to lighten up again... I just can't let her go, not ever.. not ever again..  
   
"If you come back to me Alice, I promise. I promise I'll never leave you again just, please come back to me," I begged her, hoping that she was listening. But as I waited, time ticked by.. and... By now, she should of been turned into a fully developed vampire. I physically felt my heart ache, s-she isn't coming back. She's gone, dead not alive..  
  
I'm too late.   
  
I pushed my hair back in frustration with more tears running down my face.   
  
"It's all my fault. It's all my fucking fault!!" I screamed.   
  
  
  
  


 _You're mine. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you_  
  
  
  
-Yes, but you didn't stop me from hurting myself.  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

Blood. Just so much blood surrounded her cold body. It soaked through her clothes and hair, polluting the air with the horrible smell. Alice's body had been left untouched for many long hours after Harry left. He had lost hope and left, making sure he did not leave any evidence that he was there. But she did not get discovered by her grandma or anyone, she was only left to drown in her own blood. Although, what Harry didn't know was that Alice did survive. The venom from his mouth did save her, but it changed her into a completely new person. Black little evil cells over took her body and gave life to the lifeless. It dominated, assuring that 'old Alice' was no longer existing. Even though she seemed perfect in every way, there was always a flaw that could be improved. Either mentally or physical appearance, it fixed her. Turning the physically not-so-strong girl into a uncontrollable monster and taking the innocent, weak girl look right from her and transforming her into a intimidating, strong woman that everyone would be frightened of. Although, we all know once you get bitten by a demon, you become a demon.. But Alice was no demon, she was the devil.  

  
The sad, suicidal girl no longer existed... What did Harry do?   
  
  
 **Alice:**  
  
Cold. I was nothing but cold. My eyes were bleary, but once they began to focus, I was staring at the ceiling. I noticed every single detail to it, it looked like I was only inches away and I could see all the wrinkles and waves that were from the paint brush that was once coated it with the colour white. I turned my head to my right, able to notice the cracks in the lining of the tiles. Wet. Now I felt wet.  
  
I pulled myself up, finding myself in my bathroom. I also found out what the source of the wetness was, it was blood. I am not sure if it is mine or someone else's but it was blood... And I was soaked in it. I stood up, observing the first drop of blood fall of me and splashed onto the ground. I blinked rapidly, it was like I saw that in slow motion. I quickly reached for my shower handle, turning it on so I could remove this weird cold feeling from me.When I stripped my clothes off, I looked at how much I was covered in it and how much was on the floor. Throwing the damp clothes in the basket, I looked at the mess confusedly,  _why was I laying in a pool of blood and how did I get here?_  I shook my head and slipped into the shower.  
  
I watched my feet, the red blood running off me and gurgling down the shower drain. I slowly washed myself with the body shampoo and washed my hair, for some odd reason my hair felt longer and lighter. Also the colour of it wasn't a dark, dead brown, it was a dark black and it felt smooth and tamable and sorta.. slick?   
  
Cleaning most of the blood off, I dried off with the deep aqua coloured towel. The steam from the shower fogged up my mirror, making the reflection blurry and unable to see. I switched on the third button, it was the vent that sucked all the steam from the shower. I dried my hair, wringing out the water and letting it hand off my shoulder. I avoided the big pool of blood and stepped around it, drying off my legs and arms. I slid into my robe, finally flicking my hair into the tight tied towel. Once the steam was gone and the fog on the mirror was slowly fading, I grabbed the hand towel and rubbed over the mirror, turning around placing it back on the rack. Right when I was going to look in the mirror, I by accidentally stepped on the blood, making me look down.  _Wait, why don't I remember any of this and why haven't I figured out how this happened?_ I shrugged my shoulders, not really caring how it go there. I moved to the sink, about to clean my teeth, wanting the dirty taste in my mouth gone but I got distracted by my reflection.   
  
"Oh.. my... god." I whispered.   
  
I stared into my eyes, "Oh my god!" I gasped louder, frightened of what I was seeing. I backed away as quickly as I could, standing in my room. Everything was a mess, my closet door was opened with objects lingering everywhere. A few items were smashed, but they didn't look like they were accident, they looked purposely destroyed. Papers were scattered on my carpet, my bed was a mess and my window was opened, with my curtain flying out of it. I stepped over the small pieces of rubbish, and grabbed my curtain and pulling it in. Pulling the window down shut.   
My mind flickered to the past events, trying to remember, but it was a blur. I spun around, so confused by the mess... "Alice?"   
  
I spun around, Grandma was standing at my door. "Hey sweetheart, you're finally up." She smiled.  _Growl, my stomach went off._ I gulped, a sudden urge of hunger rushed through me. "Yeah... Um-"   
  
"Well, I'm off to bed now. I think you should be too..You can clean your room tomorrow, 'cause it sorta looks like you've.."  Her eyes wondered around my room, surprised by the mess. "Trashed the place," she chuckled lightly. I couldn't keep my eyes off her, I just felt so hungry..   
  
"Goodnight, Love." She nodded her head and left.   
  
My mouth felt like sandpaper and I felt so thirsty too. Taking off my towel from head, I placed it on my bed and walked downstairs for a cup of water.  _Thirsty, just so, so thirsty._ Gripping the class and taking it out of the draw, I filled it  up with water from the tap. Rising the cup up to my mouth, I quickly took a swig of the water, waiting for my quench of thirst to disappear. Although, it didn't go down very smoothly, I began choking and I could not swallow it with ease. I gulped, forcing it down and then I suddenly felt sick. Running to the sink, I spewed back up the water.  _What the hell? I can't drink water without feeling sick?!_ I dropped the cup in the sink, turning my attention to the fridge. I opened it up only finding disappointment. Shutting the fridge door in frustration I stormed back upstairs, annoyed that my hungry and thirst was unsatisfied.   
  
Back into my room, I pealed off the robe and was left naked in my mirror.  _Something isn't right._ I walked forward, getting closer to my reflection. I was still not believing in what I was seeing.  _What the heck happened?!_ My fingers trailed over my face, plumb rosy lips, long thick, black eye lashes, perfect pale skin with no imperfect marks. Eyes with electric blue coloured iris's, hair that falls perfectly, perfect white teeth.. I took a step back and did a slow body turn, curves, a perfect ass and boobs that were at least a D cup.  
  
"What. The. Fuck. Happened." I whisper breathlessly.    
  
 _Something has changed, I'm not me anymore and I don't know if I should be worried.._

 

~~~

No matter how many times you try to convince someone that their love one is dead, they won't believe you. They still believe that they're there, somewhere, hiding in the dark shadows where they can not be seen.. They don't accept the truth that they've changed, that they've gone or that they don't want them anymore. Many people die, but they aren't dead... It's just something inside them that dies; and that something can change them into a better person or it can change them into a destructive person or it can completely wipe them out and change their perspective on everything. Their point of views can change on how they look, how they act or their thoughts towards you. Something inside them dies and a new, better, creative and stronger person rises out of them and takes over. Because we are built like that. Once a part of us dies, another takes over. And honestly, if someone told me if you were dead, I would block my ears and scream; because I can't ever accept the fact that you're dead. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Alice:**  
  
I tossed and turned with exasperation, unable to find a comfortable sleeping position. I end up on laying on my back, staring at the plain white ceiling with frustration.  _Why can't I recall of anything that has happened in the past few hours? And why can't I sleep?!_  Turning my head slightly to my right where my beside table is, sits my digital clock that says 5:17 AM. I knew I was going to completely regret the decision of falling asleep this late and I knew I'd probably pass out during school tomorrow because I am going to be so tired. However, this is probably the first night I have stayed up until 5 AM, and tiredness has not taken me yet,  _surprisingly._ Most of the time, sleep doesn't exist for me but lately I have been going to bed early and now I guess I'm back into my old routine.  _No Sleep. Sleep is for the weak._  Although honestly, staring at the ceiling was starting to really bore me and making me irritated, until I heard a sound from outside. It sounded like a tree branch being stepped on, but either way it caught my attention. Before I knew it, I was out of my sheets and I was staring outside my window. Watching and listening to some weird, interesting noise that has intrigued me.  _PUMP PUMP PUMP._ It was the sound of a loud heart beat and in the dark, unlit street, I could just make out a moving image that was running fast. Within a second, I jumped out of my window and pursed this... Person.   
  
Barefooted, singlet and shorts, in mid winter, I was hunting down this person in pitch black.  _Why the fuck was I doing this?_  
I felt this unbelievable feeling rush through me, making me excited and hyper for this chase. I could smell something incredible and it made this game ten times better and I was just so... "Hungry," I grinned  evilly. Making out the image, it was a man in long tights and a grey sweater that looked damp. I saw the back of his tan neck glister with sweat and I felt this grumbling pain in my stomach.  _I am just so hungry._  
  
I couldn't take it any longer, I tackled him to the ground and rolled him over on his back. I sat on his stomach, looking at him with awe,  _what a lovely meal._ "W-What the fuck?" He asked breathlessly. His arms were forcefully restrained to the floor, stopping him from getting away.  
"What do you want man? Fuck!" He groaned as I gripped harder on his wrists. I chuckled, "A-Alice?" He asked unsure. I just focused on the beautiful, warm, vein exposed neck.  _Oh how thirsty I am.._  I couldn't stand the sand papery feeling in my mouth any longer and it was excruciating.  
  
"It's me? D-Dave Lawinski?" He asked panicking _.  
  
 _"Oh Dave." I leaned down very close to his ear, letting my breathe his neck, making him shiver. "You just look so.." I licked up his neck, making my craving more uncontrollable, "Delicious." I growled. I placed my hand over his mouth and brutally shoved my teeth inside his neck, letting the mouthwatering, thick red blood rush through me; quenching my thirst and hunger. Loud muffles were heard but my hand silenced him, making him retaliate. He tried to push me off but I kept going, once I started I couldn't stop. It was unbelievable, this feeling, I felt like I was invincible..  _Poor, poor Dave._

   
 **Harry:**  
  
You should have seen her dead eyes.. they wouldn't leave my head- "Killed, on Grams Road at 5 AM this morning. Do you have anything to say for yourself Harry?" Liam slammed down the Daily News Paper on the table, showing a picture of a boy in the schools football team. Dave Lawinski.  
  
"What do you mean? I don't have anything to say about this." I pointed to the paper, angered and confused.   
  
"A 17 year old boy lost his life last night because of you, it's been decades since you've killed someone! You should be ashamed of yourself Harry!" Liam shook his head, disapproved. I squinted hard at the paper, I didn't kill Dave last night, I stayed at Ali-  _hers_ lasts night and then went home, crying and mourning. I just rubbed my eyes and groaned,  _I shouldn't even be here. I should be dead, with Alice._  
  
"I didn't kill him, Liam.." I mumbled.   
  
"Apparently there was large chunks of skin missing from his neck and- wait what?" He asked, surprised.   
  
"I did not kill Dave-Dick-Head-Lawinski," I stated. I was annoyed how Liam assumed it was me, out of everybody, he blamed me for the death of another. He and the others knew Alice killed herself last night, and they didn't even have the decency to let me grief. I was not in the mood to go to school and hear the announcement about her death. Because even though I was there last night, the announcement of her death to the whole school will probably be the final push of realizing that she is actually gone for good. Dead. Because of me.   
  
"But if you didn't kill him, who did?" 


	22. Chapter 22

Alice:

This time around, when I found myself sitting on the showers floor with blood rushing off me and gurgling down the dark hole, I knew it wasn't mine. I stared at the dark red blood, leaving a strong blood smell, lingering my room. However, the water seemed to remove the smell as well as the stains, and at least Grandma won't detect anything. I removed the flesh and blood from my finger nails, and tried soaking myself in Vanilla Shea Butter shampoo to eliminate the stench that made my nose tingle with excitement. It smelt like rusty nails but for some odd reason, I was attracted to the smell. It spiked the excitement inside me.. and with the smell of the blood, it triggered my memory of what exactly what happened to the poor boy, Dave Lawinski.

I-I killed him...

 

Sleep was no longer on my side and I still felt invincible. This adrenaline rush feeling wasn't dying and I couldn't explain this high that I'm probably never come down from. But these pass 24 hours felt unreal, and this possibly could be a dream, and if it was.. I don't want to wake up. 

Finally standing up and turning off the water, I stepped out of the shower in a rush. I flicked my long black hair over my shoulder and wrapped the towel around my body. Slipping on my matching black bra and underwear, I stood before the mirror that was in front of me and let my eyes finally examine my new physique.   
Perfect. Perfect ass. Perfect curves. Perfect collar bones. Perfect boobs. Perfect eyes. Perfect face. Perfect lips. Perfect everything. 

Why has everything suddenly occurred over night? The body, the unlimited amount of energy, the.. killing. 

Why? What happened? 

Click. I looked at the clock that sat on my bedside table that suddenly read 7:30. I zoomed to my closet, picking out ripped jeans and a top. The blue jeans outlined my new perfect ass and defined my leg muscles.. Dude I don't work out. The black top exposed enough cleavage and showed how flat my stomach was. No, NO, NO! I didn't have a flat stomach, I had like a little bump. C'mon what is happening?   
My hair dried within 15 minute, leaving perfect corkscrew curls. My lips where already a nice red colour and my cheek bones were more defined. I slipped on black sunglasses, I don't even look like myself anymore, so why not wear black high heels that match the whole outfit? 

~~ 

I will admit the attention I received on the bus ride here was flattering, and all of them didn't even notice it was me, thanks to these sun glasses. I just walked out of the bus, with eyes following me from the buses door to the schools doors. Heads turned, eyes followed.. hmm being noticed isn't that bad. I walked over to my locker and noticed the nerds that owned a locker two doors over me, stumbled away with their eyes never leaving me. But the only thing I was doing was praying that all these on lookers would not associate with me. 

I shoved my English and Art book into my bag (the only item that 'old Alice' owned) since they were my first two subjects. Class started in 5 minutes and English was only down the hallway, and if I just stay here near my locker hopefully no one talks to me.. 

 

Zayn: 

"Hmm.. Hey baby," I flicked my head up, greeting one of the many girls I slept with. She smirked and slowly walked with her bum pushed out. I stared whilst leaning against Niall's locker, since Liam's locker was next to his. Liam was fetching his Science book while I stood and watched all the hotties walk by. "You're tapping Fancy Pants Red Hair?" Liam's bushy eye brow cocked up. He had his head out of his locker, looking at me with amusement. I chuckled and winked, "Haven't you heard? Of course I am!" I clutched my stomach laughing. Liam tsked me while trying to suppress the amused smile, still searching for his text book. "Where's Harry today?" He mindlessly asked, "Hm. Probably still crying." I said casually, straightening myself up. I looked up behind Liam and Harry managed to walk into the conversation at the right time. His eyes where red, and yes I was right, he was crying. 

"Thanks." His eyes narrowed at me. I just smirked and laughed lightly, "Buck up big boy-" I was forcefully shoved against the locker, with Harry's large hands around my shirt and neck.  
"Don't fucking tell me to buck up," he hissed. Automatically Liam had his hand on his arm, knowing that if Harry lost his cool he could possibly kill everyone in this school.. 

The grip he had around my throat was strong, but I did not show weakness. "Harry,this is not the right place okay? Calm down, you're in school grounds now. Just go to class." Harry's dark eyes were bloodshot, and even though he was staring into my lifeless soul, I pitted him. Oh after all these many, many years he still lets a worthless human break him. That was the benefit of being dead and being a vampire, nothing could hurt you. Physically yes, emotionally no. Nothing can break something that's already been broken... and once it's broken it can't ever be fixed.   
Liam's soothing words did make him back off, leaving me with a crinkled shirt and a light shade of red around my neck. And it made him storm off through the crowed hallways, "let the boy grieve, don't mess with him please." Liam begged with his big puppy brown eyes. I clucked my tongue, making him give me a stern look. I put my hands up in defense, "okay, sorry."

He nodded and pulled out his long lost book. "Finally," he smiled in triumph. I chuckled and just shook my head, "Class is gonna start in 8 minutes, let's go get your books and then we can go." Liam said, whilst closing his locker and flickering his head towards the location of my locker. " I wonder if they'll announce her death today, and who'll get her locker." I wondered out loud, letting Liam give me an unanswered question. 

We finally got to my locker and I started grabbing books, shoving them in my bag without care, and letting Liam and Louis have a conversation. I shut my locker door and turned around to the commotion that was happening across from us. People all around us couldn't stop staring at something and they all were quietly talking.. Which wasn't normal.  
Once I got a look at what everyone was staring at, there stood a girl with tight jeans with a firm ass and high heels. Damn. I thought. New girl. I want to hit that. 

"Liam." I nudged him with my elbow. "Yeah just wait Zayn." Liam was caught up in his deep conversation with Louis, something about the death of David Lawinski, the kid that died this morning.  
"Liam!" I hit him harder. "What!?" He hissed, stopping Louis in mid sentence. "Look at her!" I said in a rather quiet voice, pointing towards tight jeans and high heels. "Yeah cool Zayn, I don't give a flying fuck!" I watched her close her locker door and slowly walk towards BAO6 class room, each step she made, guys AND girls couldn't keep their eyes off her.   
She disappeared, making me slowly walk towards the room and finally realizing that I was being pulled towards her. And I don't even know her name.

A loud ringing bell knocked me into reality and made me finally turn around and slip into class, with Liam right besides me. "Do you think Harry is prepared to hear Alices death on the speaker today?" Liam mumbled, "yeah I think so," I replied back, not really interested. All I could think about was tight jeans and heels. 

Liam: 

I sat with anticipation, waiting for the principle to announce Alices and Davids death. No one new how David was killed and the police was assuming it was a wolf or bear or something outrageous. But for Alices' death, she was not mentioned once. Not on the news, the papers or anything... But what was I more afraid of was Harry... He has so much anger inside him that he can't keep under control.  
"And I am sorry to inform you that one of your peers, David Lawinski has unfortunately been attacked this morning and was killed. A ceremony will be held next Wednesday for his passing." A few girls in my Science class teared up and some of the jocks did too.   
And now a for Alices death... "Thank you for your attention today, please be careful when leaving school grounds and have a nice day."   
I stared blankly at Zayn. No announcement about Alice. Really? Nothing? Has her Grandma found her dead body yet or is everyone going to ignore the fact that a quiet girl from our school has killed herself and we're all going to cry and grief over some jock who contributed nothing for this school? 

 

Zayn: 

When class was dismissed, I was the first to leave, which is surprising because I'm always held back by my Science teacher, Ms. Tempt. I rushed to the cafeteria, trying to search for tight jeans. "Zayn, who are you looking for?" Lou had appeared out of no where and stood right beside me. He sat down on our regular lunch table and looked at me inquisitively, wanting me to answer his question.  
"There was this girl who- argh. Never mind, don't worry about it." I sat down next to him, shortly after Liam arrived and took the seat beside me. "They didn't say anything about Alices' death Lou," he whispered quietly. "I noticed," he said. 

Right when I was about to chime in, tight jeans entered the room. I followed her with my eyes, trying figuring out who this girl is. I tried smelling her from here but it seems like she didn't have scent.. She lined up for food at the bar, but ended up scrunching her face up and turning away... I couldn't see her face because it was covered by big dark shades and - "Liam." I grabbed his attention immediately.

"Alice isn't dead." I lifted my finger, pointing to the new vampire in school.


	23. Chapter 23

**Alice:**  
  
The constant stares from everyone boosted my self-esteem but I shortly got over it. I usually didn't thrive off this attention, I  ~~used to be~~  still am, the soft spoken girl at school that didn't want drama or attention. But I will admit it did feel good. It felt good being on the other side of the stick, knowing that people wanted me. But now that people had noticed me because of what? A new face? A new body? A new outfit? That's the kind of attention I've always despised.   
  
My thoughts clouded up my mind, I didn't realize I was lining up for canteen. Now knowing that I don't eat regular food anymore was going to be difficult to cover up, since I lived with Grandma she would notice my lack of appetite. Before anyone could notice, I swiftly turned around and sat down at one of the tables, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone. I didn't need to have eye contact with people to know what they were saying.  
  
But It was so obvious what they where saying, especially since their whispering sounded like loud conversations right in my ear.I tried concentrating on the light shade blue table, how the texture was all unnoticeable lines and I trailed my eyes through the cracks. The voices spoke loudly,and I could even hear people chewing, but I was still unsure what had happened last night or what had happened this morning. My attention was quickly ripped away from the table once I heard this loud, continuous bell ringing in my ears. It was the fire alarm and it was not a drill. The cafeterias sprinklers were instantly activated and people ran out of the doors like there was no tomorrow.   
  
I didn't react, because I suddenly sensed four bodies surrounding me...  
  
  
 **Liam:**  
  
I waited for the announcement. The only person that was mention was Dave, and that he would be loved and missed. It was bullshit, he was only popular because he was the Jock and the quarter back of the team who scored many chicks and was invited to a lot of parties. Some great loss there. I tried feeling sympathetic for Harry, but I couldn't. He got himself into this mess and it ended up the way I predicted it.  _Heart broken_. But what confuses me is how does he 'love'? Vampires don't feel love. We can fuck, feel anger and everything else but love is something that is non-existence for us _._  But someone with the lack of love, you can't break them. They're invincible. Humans have emotions, they  _must_  feel love. That's the only way they function and that's why so many human beings are weak, it's because they feel  _love._  But us monsters become invincible once our 'love' is taken away from them. However, I was born with this curse and I shall never truly understand that powerful emotion.   
  
"They didn't say anything about Alices' death Lou," I whispered quietly. We were the first ones in the cafeteria. We waited around our table that was placed away from the humans. "I noticed," his brows were crinkled together.    
  
I began to think harder,  _why has one one mention Alice's death? Has she not been found? By now, her grandmother should have found her right? David was found a street or two over from Alice's house right? He was found ripped opened and eaten... But if he was found like that, that would mean someone, a vampire, has gotten to him right? No that's impossible, Harry could not have bitten Alice without wanting more. His cravings are too powerful. He couldn't of change her, that would be impossible! Although... There are only five vampires in this town which could only mean..._  
  
 "Liam." Zayn's thoughts grabbed my attention immediately.  
  
"Alice  _isn't_ dead." Zayn's finger pointed to the new vampire in school.   
  
  
  
Without even saying a word, Louis knew what to do. Within a second, Louis had set off the fire alarm while Zayn, Niall and I surrounded Alice. You could hardly see anyone or anything with how much rain was being released, but we had a perfect eye on her and she could not get passed us.   
  
"Alice." She did not move a muscle. Hopefully she wasn't going to do something irrational that would force us to take control.  _Please, don't make this difficult._ "Do not move!" I said firmly, "We have to take you away from here, we do not trust you around these innocent people." I said, moving closer, just in-case she tried to a make a run for it.     
  
"Where will you take me?" She asked, not trusting us. I made eye contact with the rest of the boys, rain drops dripping from our faces. We knew she didn't trust us, and we felt the same way. She must of woken up and killed Dave out of hunger. That's why he had died, that's why he had chunks of flesh missing from him and it was all because of her.  _How did Harry change her?_  "We will not harm you, just please come with us." Niall answered for me. She hesitated for a moment, but stood up. "Please, I need your help," she said, now sounding lost.   
  
 "Don't worry, this is why we're here."


	24. Chapter 24

**Alice:**  
  
Blood, something I couldn't smell on them. The silhouettes of the non-living humans that surrounded every exit began to draw closer to me.  Something about these boys had a special story behind them, I couldn't remember what the rumors were nor could I pinpoint it. But every time I would try to think what was so special about them, it was like I was running into a wall. It stopped me from reaching that certain part of my brain, where my memories where held. If I could recall any information about them it was like they were dangerous, something that wasn't normal. But it was all a blur. I kept thinking and thinking, trying to break down that memory wall but it wouldn't budge.   
 _There's more to these boys than I know, I must remember._  
  
Also..  _I_ _would have sworn there were five of them in their group, not four_ _._   There's someone missing! I wasn't completely helpless, I knew each name and face but the fifth person could not come into mind.  But then I remembered these pass few days have suddenly slipped my memory. I can't recall anything that has happened.  
  
Was I in a coma or something?  
  
Or do I have memory loss?   
  
I was taken into their home, some big modern house that was build far away from every other neighborhood. It was like it was purposely built to be isolated from the rest of the world. They had me standing in their living room, each boy surrounding an exit.  _They must think I'm going to be a hassle, and try to escape when I was the one who asked for their help. Stupid boys._  
  
Liam was the only one who approached me. He kindly offered  me to sit down but I refused, I needed to know what was going on with me. This was abnormal and it was beginning to freak me out.  Physically and emotionally I changed.. over night! I woke up in a pool of blood for fucks sake, and let's not forget I murdered someone. I'm missing something inside, and I need to get it back.  
  
 _"Who did this to me?"_ Was my first question, and it wasn't kindly asked.   
  
Liam couldn't look at me in the eyes, so he looked at Zayn who stood near the front exit, leaning against the wall, keeping a close eye on me. Liam awkwardly fidgeted with his hands, not knowing how to respond to my question,  
  
"I'll ask you one more time. Who is the _fucker_  who did this to me?"  Liam finally made eye contact, giving me a crossed look.  
  
"I can't seem to lay this down gently but - one of my men he _..."_  
  
"One of your men did this, and I want it reversed now." I gritted, digging my nails into my hand. Liam looked at me with pursed lips, and a lost face. "Can't you just take it back?!" I asked, now out of panic. I don't want to kill more people, I don't want to feel this numbing feeling on my finger tips and I don't want  _this.  
  
"_You're dead! Don't you get it ?!" Louis was now the one to speak. He moved slightly away from his designated area and looked at me like I was ridiculous. His eyes were now popping out his sockets and the veins around his neck where blatant.   
  
"Dead. All of us. There's no going back sweetheart, and you can't 'reverse' it. You're a monster, just like the rest of us." He rubbed his dark eyes in frustration.   
  
My lips began to tremble.  _Dead._   _I couldn't let that word sink in. I wasn't dead. I can't be dead. When you die it's black, forever. You don't feel anything, you just get stuffed into a coffin and then you're lowered into a dark hole forever there's nothing else. No after life, no reincarnation, no nothing. Just a empty, dark hole._  
   
"What am I supposed to do?" I asked, breathless. 

"You need help and we're were to help." Liam said, arms crossed and fore head crinkled.  
I let out a breathless sigh, not knowing what to do with myself.  _Eternity was going to be painful._  
  
"Why can't I remember anything?" I barely whispered, but they all heard what I said.   
  
"Your brain in on reset mode, once it's in reset mode you begin to lose emotions and memories. You won't be able to remember anything that has happened in the past few days or weeks, but don't worry, it slowly comes back." Liam explained slowly and clearly.   
  
"W-What about these powers?"   
   
Liam fidgeted with his fingers, an annoying habit that got on my nerves.   
  
"The bite from of a vampire can simply either kill you, or turn you in one of us, granting you immortality. During the procedure when a vampire comes in-contact with a human by injecting his or hers teeth into them, it draws blood and injects pain relief. However, the pain relief isn't the same as humans would see it, it doesn't cure aches and pains, it's a chemical that simply dominates the human body cells and replaces them with stronger, improved version. Changing the mortal into an immortal, which fixes their flaws and creates the  _perfect,_   _cunning, beautiful vampire._ "   
  
Liam finally looked up from his hands and into my eyes.   
  
"Therefore, the increase of stronger body cells, and enhancing our CBh4, allows us to expand our brain capacity. Humans only use 10% of their brain capacity, whereas we use 20%. We all have our own unique powers, but we do share our similarities, like super strength and super speed."  
  
He seemed tired of explaining this, like it was the same answer he had given to every other confused, frighten new flesh eating monster. I frowned, I used to think I was abnormal, when really I was just the normal depressed teen. After all this time wanting to be normal, I was far from it.    
  
"And what happens when I become hungry again?" The question I was dreading to ask.  
  
"You kill."    
  
Miserably letting the truth sink in, I tightly wrapped my arms around myself, suddenly becoming frightened of the thought of me hurting Grandma. I could never live with myself if I was the one who caused my Grandmothers death. She was the last family member I had and I couldn't bare the thought of her gone.  _I can't trust myself to be around her anymore._  
  
"How can I prevent myself from hurting the ones I love?" My voice on the edge of breaking.  
  
"Either way, staying or leaving, you always end up being the bad person." Louis's soft voice answered for Liam.   
  
The air was filled with absolute complete silence. The decision was either stay and have a high chance of hurting Grandma, or leave. Leave her with a broken heart and watch from a far while she crumbles, having to bare with the pain of losing her  _own_  child and then losing her grandchild.   
  
"What about Harry, Liam?" Zayn asked.   
  
"Don't worry about him." Liam now had his eyes closed, with hands brushing over his buzz cut.   
  
"Who's Harry?" I asked, confused.  _Harry, Harry, Harry_  
The name searched and searched in my brain, trying to find a face to the name. It was awfully familiar and my head started to hurt from trying to remember.   
  
"He already thinks she's dead, it doesn't matter anymore." He told Zayn, ignoring my question.   
  
 _Who is Harry? Why does he already think 'She's' dead? Who's 'She'?_  
  
 _"Answer my question,"_ I firmly asked, loud enough so it was clear.   
  
Liam sighed again, unable to give me answer. He avoided eye contact, keeping them glued to the floor.   
"Who is Harry?" I asked a little more gentle this time.   
  
"He's.." The words tried to form in Liams mouth but he trembled. "He's what?" I encouraged him to continue, urgently trying to get my answer.   
  
"He's the one who.. turned you into this," his hand moved up and down, pointing at my body.   
  
My mouth went dry, and it felt as a rock was lodged in my throat. Pain struck through my legs and I felt crippled, numbness running up my legs, forcing me to collapse on to the hard floor. I gasped, it felt as my legs sunk into the floor and I was about to fall right through.   
  
Once I was on the floor, my vision became blurry and black. I tried blinking, I tried moving, I even tried to stand but I was being held back from doing anything.  
  
  
Blurry images was now all I could see, and I was on the back of the bus...  
  
"Hello." Said a dark, rusty voice.   
  
"Hi." I didn't look at him.   
  
"I'm Harry, I believe we haven't met before." Chestnut curly hair that were perfectly curled, dark green eyes and dimples. An unforgettable sting came from my wrists  
  
"Why are you in pain?" The dimpled boy asked.   
  
 _It was all coming back to me._  
  
"I'm not."   
  
"Don't lie to me."   
  
 _Flash! The boy Harry had his hands gripped around my forearms.  
  
"You're mine. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you." His dark green eyes gave me a promise that I new he would keep forever. _He was tall and very muscly. He had perfect pale skin, beautiful pink plumbed lips.  
  
"It's my duty to protect you." The strong grip was released.  
  
 _Flash!_  It was broad daylight and the Harry boy stood in-front of me, he had my school bag around one of his broad shoulders.  
  
"I'll walk you home," he smiled   
  
"No." I said   
  
"Yes. So I'm sure you're safe."  
  
 _Flash! The Harry boy was now on top of me._  
  
"I need you to kiss me."   
  
He went from stunned to a seductive grin, "You don't have to ask." He swiped his tongue over his lips. He placed his hand on my neck, bringing myself closer to him. His hot breath hit my lips before his lips did.  
  
 _Flash!_  
  
He was now standing in-front of me with a large black coat

"I-I'm leaving Alice."   
  
"I'll come with you then." 

"No... I-I'm leaving you, Alice."  He squeezed my hand and let go, shoving his hands back into his pockets.  
  
"But- what? Why?"   
  
 _Even though my vision was already rough and blurry, it began to become worst. Pain hit my chest and it felt like someone had jabbed a knife into it._ _Blood was now all I could taste in my mouth._

"G-Goodbye Alice."   
  
 _The tall broad shoulder boy had his back to me now and I felt incredibly hurt._  
  
Horrible memories came flooding back, drowning me with misery.   
  
Harry. The curly haired, dimpled, green eyed boy.   
He was the one who made me feel this way... he was the one who broke my heart.   
  
"Alice?" A faint voice called, everything was black again.   
  
"Alice!" I felt trapped, and I everything felt fuzzy. Multiple hands grabbed me to move me from the floor, I now could see everything. It all glitched and buzzed like a low quality video game.   
  
"What happens to humans who are bitten from non-births Liam?"   
  
It was like I was drugged, the voices around me where also stuffy and rough making it difficult to comprehend. I was still unaware my surroundings and I needed to clear this fuzziness and get on my feet.   
  
"I don't know, Niall. There's never been one in history."   
  
"H-Harry.." I said, trying to speak as loud as I could but it came out as a mumble. My eyes forced open, letting in the crucial bright light. I repeated what I said, "Harry?" Liam was now crouched down, his eyes filled with pity. "Do you remember Harry, Alice?" Eyes wondering around the room, I was still in the big modern home where they lived. Mouth gaped, I was now speechless. "He's-He's gone," I whispered, locking eyes with Liams brown ones.   
  
He broke eye contact and looked down at my hands. I began to rise, barely holding my stance, I angrily cried "He's gone! A-And I'm dead!" I was now sadden by the thought of him gone, "What am I supposed to do about it?" My voice gave in.  
  
 _'Forget him Alice! Forget him!'_ A little voice spoke within.  
  
"I'm sorry." He quietly he said, "but we need to discuss if you're going to stay or leave." 


End file.
